The Stars Above Us Govern Our Conditions
by Wahoogal06
Summary: Title from "King Lear", Act IV, Scene III. A shift in trade winds and a tiny uninhabited planet rock the crew of the Enterprise, but no one more so than Spock. Summary short so as not to give anything away. S/U, follows my other ST:09 works.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Little was known about the planet in the far corner of the Beta quadrant known as Unohdettu. It was a class M planet but by all accounts uninhabited. The Federation higher ups catalogued it in their star charts but otherwise gave it little notice…

…until traffic in the trade lanes increased and began to shift.

High ranking Federation officials saw the twist in the trade tides and determined to take advantage of it. The more they could learn about Unohdettu now the more the people could benefit from it's strategic position as a global trade post later. Off and on over the next three years they sent teams to scan the planet, and it was on this last foray that they discovered the planet had not always been uninhabited.

The pictorial language on the walls of the newly discovered caves was difficult to decipher. Only the best and the brightest in the field of xenolinguistics would do.

Good thing the _Enterprise_ was in need of a new mission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.123, 0702 hours. **He rose up through the layers of meditation slowly and became aware of her presence moving lively about the room. Craning his neck around he spotted his adun'a gathering up her supplies and putting them back in her bag. He rose to his feet to help her and greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

Though it was unusual for him to state the obvious he exclaimed, "You have arisen and dressed earlier then usual today."

"Yes." She broke the embrace after spotting a text she had left on a shelf on the other side of the room. "I was too excited, I just couldn't sleep. I know you must be bored to death listening to me go on and on about the caves but we discovered a new chamber yesterday and I can't wait to get inside. Besides, there's only ten days left to this dig before our orders send us away from Unohdettu and I want to make sure we cover the area thoroughly before we go. We lost enough time trying to get inside them without damaging the glyphs as it is."

Spock stood in the middle of the floor with hands clasped behind his back, enjoying the sight of his whirlwind k'diwa. Her energy flamed his desire and as she flitted by yet again he snaked out a hand to catch her by the wrist, forcing her to stop and look him in the eye.

The blush rose to her cheeks upon witnessing his naked lust. "Spock…" He would not avert his gaze. "Spock, we can't! The kids'll be up any minute…"

"We have approximately 17.2 minutes before they awaken; they are also able to dress and attain suitable nutrition for themselves prior to the start of their school day without our direct supervision."

She looked away as she smiled at his direct attempt at seduction. "Well when you put it like that…"

He silenced her again with a kiss and she melted into his arms, letting him lead her back toward their bed. Their tryst ended in time for a family breakfast and shortly after that she saw the children off for school and headed to the transporter room.

"I love you," she said, pecking him on the cheek before strolling out the door.

_"And I you."_

She twirled around and winked at him as she sashayed down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>1128 hours. <strong>She was in class when it happened, a pain so intense T'Alora could not help but cry out and clutch the side of her head before crumpling to the floor. Mrs. Lo'Vrie and the others knew better then to touch her but even her teacher and classmates presence on her periphery only heightened her suffering.

Through it all she was dimly aware that the bonds of the rest of her family were also crying out in agony…all except one.

Mama was absent.

She probed the spot where her link was and like an abscess the pain exploded anew. In horror she slowly understood the reason behind the phenomena-it was because there was no link with Mama whatsoever to speak of. She was not ill nor unconscious…she simply was not there.

The bond had been severed.

Sa-mekh's voice cried out the loudest and breeched all of her shields until he lost consciousness; only later would she learn of his rampage on the Bridge before being sedated by a frightened Helmsman McKeon. Se'tak and Selas were awash in their own pain in their classrooms but were unaware of the root cause. Slowly T'Alora fought the mounting migraine and disorientation and pulled herself into a sitting position just as the medics rushed in. She refused the bed they carried and instead insisted on seeing to the well-being of her brothers; they were younger, they had less control then she and she knew that Se'tak could become especially dangerous since he did not make any attempt to bind his emotions. With Sa-mekh out of commission for the foreseeable future and Mama gone she needed to take charge—it was only logical.

She allowed the young ensigns to escort her to Sickbay and walked through the doors to find the entire medical floor in an uproar. Uncle Leonard was working behind pulled curtains in the back of the room, muttering to himself about 'pain scales off the charts' with 'no discernible reason'. Se'tak and Selas sat on biobeds near the entrance and were being tended to by Aunt Chris; Selas was crying softly in her arms while Se'tak wrapped his arms around himself and rocked slowly back and forth.

"T'Alora, how are you…" but her Aunt's question was cut off by Selas' voice.

"Mama is dead."

Se'tak ceased rocking and bore holes into her as if this fact were her fault. His pupils were black as night and his anger was apparent. As she slowly began to understand Aunt Chris looked at the three of them before pulling Selas closer, crying right along with him. She knew better then to doubt the truth of their words.

Fresh waves of grief from both her brothers battered her wavering shields and T'Alora gritted her teeth and braced herself against the wall. It took all the strength she had to remain upright right now but they needed her to be strong. Her own heartache she forced back down into the pit of her stomach as she approached Se'tak.

"Mama would not want to see us like this," she reminded him gently. "She would want us to be brave like she was."

"Mama would want us to _feel_ how we _feel_," he spat back. It was true—Mama always encouraged them to be true to themselves, and while she'd supported her decision to live her life the Vulcan way she also supported Se'tak in his desire to remain emotive. Now he turned away from her and sat cross-legged on the bed, facing the wall and mourning. Knowing he needed his space she turned her attention to Selas; though he was far too old to be carried about in such a fashion she still picked him up and balanced him on her hip.

"How did it happen?" Aunt Chris asked, her voice hoarse. "How…"

The doors flew open again and Uncle Jim and Lieutenant Burgess from Communications strode in. Both had been part of the team that went down with Mama that morning to the planet's surface. Uncle Jim's face was hard-set as he stalked toward the back of the room before catching them out of the corner of his eye. His step faltered and as he glanced at her his expression instantly softened. T'Alora detected the hint of moisture about his eyes before he coughed and looked away, continuing on toward the curtained off area.

Aunt Chris hastily wiped away her own tears as she rose off the bed. "I'll go see what I can find out."

T'Alora finally allowed herself to sit in a nearby chair and began softly singing an old lullaby to Selas to try and soothe him. Though he still cried he was much quieter then before, choking down his great big sobs. She took a moment to acknowledge a small portion of her own grief and added a few tears of her own to the mix.

The exchange in the back of the room lasted 3.7 minutes and soon Uncle Jim and Lieutenant Burgess were headed back out. This time her uncle studiously avoided her gaze.

* * *

><p>How could he even begin to tell her family what happened when he didn't even know himself? One minute he's outside getting a breath of fresh air and the next he's being rocked by an earthquake before his communicator was going off telling him that Uhura had been disintegrated—not just killed, but <em>disintegrated<em>.

How in the _hell_ did that happen? Unohdettu was an uninhabited planet—as far as they could tell it's people had disappeared over a millennia ago—so how the hell had Uhura _died_ studying cave drawings?

After confirming for himself that the tiny pile of ash in the chamber was all that remained of his friend he and Burgess beamed back aboard. It was his hope that the news had not yet reached the _Enterprise_ but a quick look at the somber face of his Chief Engineer told him otherwise. Still, without waiting for an explanation he jumped down off the platform and headed for the Bridge.

"There's bin a spot o' trouble up on the Bridge, Cap'n; somethin' to do with Commander Spock. I don't know the details, Sir, but they've got him down in Sickbay now and Sulu has the Con."

"Thanks, Scotty," he said as he headed out the door and changed course.

Lieutenant Burgess remained silent at his side until they entered the turbo lift.

"Computer, Deck 12."

"Sir, I…" the young man finally spluttered. He was new to the crew this mission, having been promoted after serving five years aboard the _Lexington_. "I shouldn't have left her alone in there, Sir. It was against protocol, I know, but when she asked for the hand-spanner in the other room I thought…"

"No," he snapped back, eyes dead ahead on the doors. "You _didn't_ think. If you _had_ been thinking one of _my _crew wouldn't be dead!" The doors opened and he strode out, the Lieutenant lingering behind him in shock before hastening to catch up.

Jim knew he was being unkind but he didn't care. He'd just lost a trusted colleague and friend in a senseless accident for no good reason—and the worst part was he knew it was all his fault. The other day he'd denied Uhura's request for a morning off. If he'd only said yes she wouldn't have been down there and she'd still be alive…

He walked the rest of the way to Sickbay without thinking and was half inside before he spotted the kids. Ever since the call first went out he'd tried not to think about them and now T'Alora was staring him right in the face, her expression cold and stony. Judging by the defeated slump of their shoulders and the way Selas was crying they already knew or had guessed at the truth; still, Jim couldn't bring himself to tell them that their mother was never coming home again.

"G-ddammit!"

Bones' voice reminded him of his original purpose and he continued on to the back of the room. As he slipped around the corner his friend looked up and gestured obscenely at him with his tricorder. "Jim, unless you're dying I want you to get the hell out of my Sickbay—I got my hands full enough as it is." He gestured to Spock who lay sedated and restrained on the biobed, fresh jade bruises dotting his arms. "He just went berserk for no reason and all I can get out of this p.o.s*. is that he's havin' some kind of allergic emotional reaction! I don't even know what the hell that means!" The overwhelming silence made his friend stop and really look at him. "What?"

"It's Uhura."

Len riddled his brow together. "What's Uhura?" Understanding must've dawned because in the next breath he asked, "Is she hurt? Was there some kind of cave in or something?" His eyes darted around for a medkit, ready to dash out the door. Behind him he heard Christine slip through the curtain.

Jim took a deep breath. He loved his ship but some days…some days he _really_ hated his job. "She's dead, Bones."

* * *

><p>Dead—Uhura was dead. The idea was so absurd he actually guffawed; <em>besides<em>, Len thought as he stared back at his friend, _that's my line._ "Quit pullin' my leg. That isn't even funny!"

"I'm not laughing, Leonard."

In all the years they'd known each other Jim only ever called him by his Christian name six times, and each time was worse then the last. _Oh_. Slowly his brain started to catch up and process the news and he looked down at Spock's supine form. _If Nyota were really…and the way they were linked…then that meant…and he felt…_

_Shit, damn, fuck, son of a bitch!_

He ran a hand down his face, eyes darting to Christine to see her nodding, confirming what was said while her eyes filled with tears. "Why wasn't I called? I could've done somethin', I…I could've saved her!"

Jim closed his eyes and swallowed hard while Burgess looked like he wanted to become one with the wall. "There isn't—wasn't—anything to save. She was working alone in a new section of the caverns…we think she might have triggered some sort of fail safe mechanism but we're not sure. Either way the area's cordoned off until we can find out. There's…" Here his voice faltered; it was the closest he'd seen Jim come to truly losing his composure while on duty in the last 19 years. "There's nothing left but ash."

Christine started sobbing hysterically at that and he too lost any semblance of calm he had left. Nyota was a good person, a good friend…she didn't deserve this! "What do you mean you _think_ she triggered somethin'? How in the hell can nobody know? Wasn't anyone with her when it happened? Don't you have some damn procedures in place you're supposed to follow to prevent this kind of thing?"

Jim said nothing but his eyes flitted to Burgess and Len put two and two together. Dropping the tricorder he grabbed the Lieutenant up by his shirt front, do no harm be damned. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THAT? HOW COULD YOU…"

Strong arms pulled him off before he shook Burgess' last brain cells right out of his head. "That's enough, Bones! It won't bring her back." When he was sure he wouldn't go at the young man again Jim let him loose.

"I need you to look after him, ok? Just…" Jim sighed as he looked down at Spock; even sedated he looked piteous. "Just do what you can."

He didn't need to be told twice as he recovered his tricorder. Hell but he felt for the poor hobgoblin. If their roles had been reversed…gingerly he drew an arm around his wife and pulled her close, placing a kiss on the crown of her head as she struggled to suppress her sobs. Poor Chris. She and Nyota had been like sisters.

Had been. G-d it was gettin' too easy these days for him to say that. Automatically thinking of Nyota in the past tense made his eyes start to well up and his throat close.

"Chris?" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve then turned to look at Jim. "Do you think you can look after the kids for a little while? They need to be with someone they trust, at least until…"

"Of course, Captain," she replied without hesitation, frantically wiping her tear-streaked face. "Of course."

"I'll make sure and get Tabby and Becca after school," he told her before she even asked. With a last kiss she made her way back around the curtain right on Jim's heels and he turned back to his patient.

He leaned over and checked Spock's vitals again which looked to have no chance of stabilizing anytime soon. _Poor bastard…_

* * *

><p>T asked to stay with Sa-mekh in Sickbay and he numbly allowed himself to be led back to their quarters. When they got there he stopped just inside the doorway; even the sight of the room made him feel as if he'd been punched in the gut. There, right there was the spot where just a few hours ago he saw Mama for the last time.<p>

_"Be genius!" She held his face in her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pushing him out the door. "See you tonight! Love you!"_

Se'tak stood in his same spot now and just stared at the empty space where she'd been. He couldn't fully explain how he felt…it was like he was hollow, like someone had scooped out his innards while he was awake and sewn him back up again without replacing the parts. He was still walking, talking, breathing, but a vital part of him was missing.

Aunt Chris side-stepped him, one arm linked with Selas', and made her way into the living room. Everywhere he looked there were reminders of Mama: the throw blanket on the back of the sofa; the holos on the bookshelves; knick-knacks and souvenirs from their travels on the end tables and coffee table. These mementos tormented him; they mocked him. Se'tak wanted nothing more then to sweep them off onto the ground and stomp them into bits.

His aunt stood in the middle of the room, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Do you boys think you want to eat something?"

The very idea of food sickened him and he shook his head. Right now all he wanted was to be alone; he was going to explode soon, he knew it, and it was safer for the rest of them this way. Without a word he headed for his room.

"Alright then," she whispered.

* * *

><p>When they were safe in their living room Selas reached back for the sofa and sat down. He did not know if T and Se'tak heard what Uncle Jim and Uncle Leonard said but he had-he had heard every word. Mama was gone and there was nothing left of her, not a bit of her hair or even a piece of her shoe. She had been obliterated.<p>

Suddenly he felt the urgent need to see her again and he groped about for the bookshelf. Three rows up and four hands in was the holo he wanted from their last shore leave in Africa, and as he grabbed it he felt his Aunt Chris come up behind him to see what he was doing. Taking her gently by the wrist he sat back down and gave her the photo.

"I need to…to see her…I need to…I need…" for being fluent in fourteen of the known Federation languages and proficient in eight others he could not get the rest of his words out to save his life. Beside him his aunt began to tremble until she slowly took his palm in hers. An instant later he was seeing the world through her eyes and immediately dropped down to the holo in her lap. The image was out of focus and fuzzy; only when a drop of water landed on Babu and Bibi's house did he understand why. Aunt Christine was crying.

For a brief moment Selas was jealous of Sa-mekh, of his sister and brother, of everyone on the ship who had had a chance to know Mama longer, know her _better_ than he ever had a chance too. Thinking all this he simply stared at the holo harder, forcing himself to remember every hair on her head and the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. They may have all known her longer but he would remember her _best_.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.123, 2216 hours.** Spock returned to consciousness slowly, the intermittent hisses and clicks of Sickbay machinery attracting his attention. He fought against the last traces of a very powerful sedative and tried to determine what was wrong. His last memories were of monitoring his station while on the Bridge.

"You sure he's comin' round?"

"Yes, Uncle Leonard; he is returning to consciousness even as we speak."

T'Alora—but where was Nyota? Her scent still clung to him from that morning but was no longer fresh. She had not come to see him. Why was she not here now? Spock reached out for her both physically as well as mentally and found nothing but a black, cavernous void…and then he remembered.

The bond had snapped.

He screamed.

* * *

><p>That ear-piercing howl would haunt him for the rest of his days. Quickly Len grabbed the sedative on the side table and jammed it into Spock's neck, grateful they kept him in the restraints even after all these hours. A few seconds later the Vulcan settled back down and the room was quiet as a tomb once more. T'Alora, who'd been glued to her seat for the last eleven hours, leapt out of it the moment he started shouting and only now cautiously returned. Though her expression hadn't wavered he saw the fear in her eyes and the slight sheen of sweat on her brow; her emotional responses let him know that deep down she was still part-human too…<p>

"Perhaps it was premature of us to expect him to awaken without incident."

…just as her very Vulcan knack for verbosely pointing out the obvious reminded him who her father was.

But more to the point Len didn't know how she was handling all this. He'd been a good decade older than T when he lost his father and it'd absolutely wrecked him, yet here she was keeping it together remarkably well. Still, he knew better than most about the pressure that was building behind that Vulcan veneer and what would happen when it cracked.

"T, maybe you should think about heading home and getting some rest. You've been through…"

"No," she said, refusing him before he could repeat the awful truth. It looked like she didn't want to think about it anymore then he did. Together they watched Spock flinch and jerk in his sleep, the sting of his loss still haunting him even when unconscious. The longer they watched him the harder it got because T'Alora let loose an almost audible sigh and slumped forward in her chair. "On second thought, I believe I will retire to our quarters to look after my brothers. I will return to help you awaken him at 0730 hours."

She threw her shoulders back and held her head high—_just like Nyota would_, he thought—and walked out without a backward glance. Watching her act like this made him worry for the time when she finally gave in to her sorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.126, 0859 hours. **The haze had ebbed and flowed and Spock lost all sense of time, the only constant being his knowledge that his k'hat'n'dlawa* was gone. As he threatened to return to consciousness yet again he fought savagely to remain asleep. To sleep, dreamlessly, and never have to feel Nyota's absence…

"Sa-mekh." His shoulder shook as his daughter bent over and whispered in his ear. "Sa-mekh, du bolaya kum'a. Du vesh yuk-tor na'rehkuh t'veds heh a kr'alieu na'ko-mekh palik en dahkuh v'hrals*."

Two hours. He had two hours with which to prepare himself and his family to receive mourners in the human custom or he would miss the ritual. At that moment Spock did not care if he did miss it; he was ill-equipped to deal with the ship's combined pity and sorrow. Nyota was well-loved by their fellow crewmembers and their grief in addition to his own would be too much for him to bear.

And their children…he knew he was neglecting his duty to his family but he could not manage the situation any better than he already was. He brought the blanket up over his shoulders and rolled over.

"Rai, Sa-mekh," she said rather forcefully. "Rai.*"

He rolled back onto his back and blinked against the harsh lights of Sickbay until he found himself staring into T'Alora's face.

His daughter's face that was so like her mother's.

For the fourth time in his adult life Spock wept like a human child.

* * *

><p>Never before had she seen Sa-mekh cry. He was stoic—he was Vulcan—and better than she ever could he kept his emotions constrained. To see him weep openly when she herself was on the verge of emotional collapse was incredibly disconcerting. As she fought not to be swept away by his sadness T'Alora swore then and there that she would never tell another soul that she been witness to his tears.<p>

* * *

><p>* p.o.s. = piece of shit<p>

* k'hat'n'dlawa = half of my heart and soul

* "Sa-mekh, du bolaya kum'a. Du vesh yuk-tor na'rehkuh t'veds heh a kr'alieu na'ko-mekh palik en dahkuh v'hrals" = Father, you need to wake up. You have been asleep for three days and the funeral for mother starts in two hours.

* "Rai, Sa-mekh. Rai" = No, Father. No.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi all! I'm trying to keep the Author's Notes brief as I tend to get a little wordy (and I don't want to give anything away). I know this is angsty and depressing but I hope you like the story anyway so far and that you'll keep up with it! Take care and (as always) reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2277.126, 1058 hours. **Jim was beginning to grow nervous. Most everyone was gathered for Uhura's funeral but Spock, T'Alora, Se'tak and Selas had yet to appear. He'd thought about collecting them himself but every time he resolved to go he remembered Bones' story about Spock's wailing and he backed down like a coward. When he asked, Wendy informed him that T'Alora was taking care of it and he had to trust that the teen had her father well in hand or else he'd have to run the show without them.

Still, the fact that his ever-punctual First might actually be late for his own wife's memorial service was upsetting.

He saw Sulu approach the framed picture of Uhura to the right of the dais and roughly brush away the tears as he lit a stick of incense in her memory. Watching his pilot perform this simple, reverent gesture in honor of their friend made him want to start crying again too. However, Jim choked the tears back down and looked at the old-fashioned note cards he had on the podium, focusing instead on the speech he had to give; the speech he hated giving, no matter who the decedent was.

Clearing his throat and about to begin he glanced up in time to see Spock and his kids enter the crowded room, his crew parting for them like the Red Sea.

* * *

><p>After his outburst Spock fought for control. When he felt he was well enough he rose from his bed, brushed his hair and teeth, shaved, and dressed in the mourning robes that T'Alora had brought. She stood silently and helped him into his outer jacket when he was ready, carefully straightening the lapels with their elaborately embroidered family crest, then turned and walked out of the room.<p>

He found Christine waiting for them in the middle of the nearly empty Sickbay with Se'tak and Selas on either side. Both boys were also appropriately attired, no doubt also thanks to their sister. Christine attempted to speak to him and failed each time until she quit the room altogether, too upset to keep up the pretense that she was feeling otherwise.

Spock stepped forward and examined each of his children: of the three of them T'Alora was the most composed. Se'tak did not bear the inspection well, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at him, while Selas hid behind his dark glasses, his small hands trembling as he held his cane. The whole time not one of them made a single sound.

They were a credit to their mother and an honor to her memory-that much feeling he let slip out to them across the bond-and then he snapped it shut. Any more such contact and his feebly braced shields would break and everyone would know what a weak wretch he was. He was a Vulcan and would conduct himself as such even in the face of this harsh reality. His people had survived the extermination of 86% of their species with many of the survivors losing their bond-mates to Nero's madness; in spite of such loss they still endured. He knew that he too would survive.

But only just.

Wordlessly, Spock turned on his heel and exited the room knowing the children would follow. Were she present Nyota would be appalled at his behavior and concerned for his own well-being but she was not there and, given the current circumstances, he believed he was performing as optimally as possible.

As his family entered the Rec Room where his adun'a's funeral service was being held all conversation amongst the rest of the crew ceased. He felt their gazes cling to him and follow his progress down the aisle as if of their own accord and still no one uttered a word. Spock saw the four seats waiting for them in the front row right next to the Captain's family; Doctor McCoy and his wife and children had claimed seats on the opposite side. He thought he saw a hypospray ready and waiting in the good Doctor's hand in the event that he should lose control again and almost allowed himself a lapse just so he could once again slip into oblivion; however, he would not do that to the children on this most solemn of days.

They soon took their designated seats and the other crewmembers settled into their own. With a nod in his direction the Captain began the service. It was then that Spock noticed the white urn placed in front of the podium containing his adun'a's ashes.

He held his breath, eyes fluttering closed for the briefest of moments. He would survive…he would survive…he would survive…

"Three days ago, in a tragic accident, we lost one of our own. Today we're here to mourn the loss of Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura and celebrate her life. She was a daughter, sister, and friend; she was Commander Spock's wife and mother to three very special kids, T'Alora, Se'tak and Selas. She was a vivacious woman and a skilled linguist. I think you'll all agree when I say she was…" Kirk faltered in his speech, gripping the podium for extra support, "She was the very _best_ of all of us. We've lost a member of our family today and a great shining star."

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.126, 1143 hours. **Though he did his best not to hover during the reception Len made sure to keep the Commander and his family in his sights. Spock still hadn't uttered a single word.

"How's he holdin' up, Bones?"

Jim pressed a drink into his hands and though he was grateful for the bourbon he scowled. "I don't know. You tell me, Jim, because I can't read him worth a damn. The only one that ever could…"

"…was Uhura," they finished simultaneously. Each grimaced and Len attempted to down his drink in one go-anything to help take the sting off his pain. "Everything's going to have to change now," he segued.

"I know," Jim replied.

"Have you thought about who you're going to make your new First Officer?"

He fidgeted and took another sip of his drink, never looking him straight in the eye. "I've got a short list."

It was a fact of the new reality they all found themselves in that the _Enterprise_ was facing it's first true test of hierarchical upheaval. They thought they'd gone through growing pains before when Chekov was replaced by McKeon but there'd been talk off and on over the years of him and his family coming back for their next tour. Now though, with Nyota gone, their old way of life was really over.

Len knew he didn't want to admit it out loud but Jim simply couldn't (and wouldn't) in good conscience keep Spock, now a single parent, in the second-most prominent and dangerous position on the ship. He'd demote him so that the Commander would be relegated to his science labs, rarely seeing the broadside of a new planet unless it was under a microscope or as part of a third or fourth tier away team. With T'Alora, Se'tak and Selas still so young Jim wouldn't even risk sneezing in Spock's direction lest he make him sick and kill him and the kids all end up orphans.

He just wondered how Jim would break the news to Spock.

"She tried explaining it to me once."

Len shook his head out of the clouds. "Who tried explaining what?"

"Uhura." He followed Jim's gaze as it rested on Spock, standing encircled by crew and yet apart from them, both in his dress and in his bearing. "After his grandmother died I asked her to tell me what a Vulcan funeral was like. She did, but…there was a lot of talk of katras, physical and metaphysical journeys, religious-sounding Vulcan-type stuff that I just didn't understand. I keep wondering if we're offending him now somehow or if his suddenly going mute is one of his traditions or…"

"Jim," he said more sharply then he intended. "You ever think that maybe this isn't a Vulcan or a human thing we're seeing here?" As he spoke the thought gained even more traction. "Maybe this is just how Spock grieves for her, logic and ritual be damned."

"Maybe," Jim concurred as Taline sidled up beside him. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.126, 1316 hours. **After the service they all returned home and Sa-mekh placed the urn with Mama's ashes up on the bookshelf. The four of them stared at it for a moment, Se'tak thinking how unnatural and yet how right it was that she was home with them again, when Sa-mekh went and changed out of his robes and into a sweater and a pair of slacks. When he came back out of the bedroom he began moving around the apartment as if it were just a regular day off and everything were normal; as if Mama never even existed.

The anger flared up within him again.

During the service he never saw Sa-mekh get upset or cry-not _once!_-and that bothered him. Even T'Alora cried a little bit and she was the most Vulcan out of the three of them. Didn't Mama mean anything to him? T said he spent all that time in Sickbay in a trance trying to heal the broken bond. Was that it then? Was he healed and now it was all over and done with?

Se'tak looked back up at the urn even as he could sense his sister's disapproving eyes. _Move on._ It was what Sa-mekh was doing, what he apparently wanted them all to do. How come everybody else was able to forget her so easily? Couldn't anyone see how lost he was without Mama? Nobody understood him like she did or loved him like she had. Mama'd been there to help calm him down whenever his feelings tried to get the better of him and even the few times when they did she never judged him.

Just then he watched Sa-mekh walk across the room to collect a few PADDs before heading back toward the home office. Not _once_ did he even acknowledge Se'tak's presence. It was all business as usual.

In that moment Se'tak snapped. He loved and respected his Sa-mekh but now that emotion quickly turned to hate. He began to wish that Sa-mekh had been the one to visit the surface and die in Mama's place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.126, 2030 hours. **The children retired early that evening, only Selas requiring his presence during his nightly routine, and once he knew them to be asleep he pulled the urn with Nyota's ashes down off the wall and carried it over to the computer. He had been yearning for her nearness all day but would not risk upsetting the children with his continued illogical behavior.

_"You would not approve of my chosen course of action, k'diwa,"_ he said to himself as he sat down. _"But I find my thoughts are fixed on obtaining this information."_ Spock hesitated .4 seconds before queuing up the reports as if expecting her retort; and in an odd way he believed her silence to be a reply all it's own. _"As I had previously stated, you would not approve of my chosen course of action."_ Taking a deep breath he looked away from the urn and back up towards the screen.

There were only three official reports filed on the incident so far, not counting the addendum depositions, data-readings and test results. They were listed according to rank: the Captain's account followed by Doctor McCoy's autopsy results and lastly Security Chief Giotto's on-going investigation. It was a curious thing, knowing his wife was dead yet not the manner in which she had died. The only fact he knew for certain was that Nyota's death had been swift, which was as merciful for her as it had been hellish for him.

He pulled open the Captain's findings and read through them first, starting with the orders they received from Command and ending with the discovery of the Lieutenant Commander's smoky remains. The conclusion that was reached was that Nyota had unwittingly tripped a security device and been incinerated on site.

Despite having the regulatory ability to control such things Spock shuddered. It was not how she should have died. She should have passed away peacefully in her sleep, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. She should have died of old age. And although it was inevitable given their differing biologies she should not have gone before him.

The next report he read was Chief Giotto's; in it the Chief included statements taken from the Captain, Commander Sulu, Lieutenant Burgess, Lieutenant Dree, Lieutenant Singh, Ensign Caxl and Ensign Porter. All reported feeling what they described as a minor earthquake roughly 30 seconds before the alarm was raised; but it was Burgess' account that Spock found most upsetting. In it, the Lieutenant repeated six times how he had broken regulations in order to retrieve a hand spanner that had inadvertently been left in another chamber, thereby leaving the Lieutenant Commander alone at the time the device had gone off.

The statistical likelihood that Lieutenant Burgess' presence in the chamber would have yielded a more positive result that morning was 1.338%. It was much more likely-95.46% to be precise-that he would have also been killed in the line of duty had he been in the room. That knowledge, however, did not negate his culpability in the matter as far as Spock was concerned.

There was also the discrepancy between Nyota's last known location within the room and the location of her ashes. Lieutenant Burgess reported leaving her studying the markings along the southwestern side of the room, yet her remains were found along the northeast wall. She had told him early on how she believed the Unohdettu glyphs were meant to be read.

_"It's similar to early Terran Egyptian hieroglyphics," Nyota informed him, sitting on the end of the bed as she tugged off her boots, "Only there seem to be more biliterals and determinatives then there are actual letters, at least as we know them. I've been able to translate five so far and I've put Caxl and Singh together to see if they can't create an algorithm to help me use that information on the biliterals and see if we can't find more letters that way. It's incredibly slow going but it's so exciting! Think of it, a whole new language!"_

That conversation had taken place seven days prior to her death. Though she had unearthed more useful information in the interim it was Spock's understanding that great time and care were taken in deciphering each marking-meaning that she would not necessarily have had cause to traverse the 5.8 meter space in the 76 second interval between Burgess' vacating the room and his return.

Even as he considered the possibilities he knew he was futilely 'grasping at straws'. At moments like this he desperately wanted to hear her tease, _"You're being illogical, Ashayam."_

In a subscript Spock noted that while the investigation remained underway the cavern itself was still sealed off per order of the Chief. The thick bedrock of gernadomite made it difficult for sensors from the _Enterprise_ to accurately scan the room and Giotto did not want any other crew to inadvertently trip the device and suffer the same fate as Nyota. It was a wise move and yet the least helpful in terms of providing him with answers.

The final brief contained the autopsy report. Doctor McCoy was unable to retrieve DNA but the composition of the ash-which was predominantly calcium phosphate, sodium, potassium and carbonate-allowed him to certify that the remains were human. It was therefore logical to believe they were Nyota's.

His eyes glossed over the rest as it made his heart ache to read anymore.

With a start he realized that 6.15 hours had passed since he sat down. The children would awaken and require his time and attention…and although he had slept much over the last three days he was still exhausted, the force of feeling and restraining so much emotion catching up with him. Loathe as he was to do it Spock returned the urn to the bookshelf then crawled back into the bedroom he had shared with his wife for the last 17.34 years. Letting his clothes fall where they may he collapsed on Nyota's side of the bed and buried his face in her pillow. He was not at all ashamed when it soon became damp with his tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for sticking with me and leaving reviews. I'm sorry to any and all who I've made cry. This is why I waited until AFTER the holidays to post.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2277.127, 1312 hours. **He'd been vigilant—on the watch for any sight or sound of the man over the last four days—but was still caught by surprise. Gary's nerves were wound so tight that by the time the call he'd been dreading came he still leapt a foot into the air.

"Lieutenant."

The Commander came down the corridor and fell into step alongside him as he headed back to the labs. Try though he might Gary couldn't slow his racing heart. Every second that passed seemed longer then the last and the Vulcan's silence weighed heavily upon him.

They reached the turbo lift and entered together, the Commander staying his hand before he could press the Comm deck button. "You will accompany me to Deck 17."

His tone brokered no room for argument and Gary's eyes shifted about as the lift descended, his mind rapidly working to try and figure out the man's plan. Deck 17 was far from isolated but it wasn't exactly bustling either. There were also quite a few airlocks.

As far as Gary knew the Commander thought things like blame and revenge were illogical notions…

…_right_?

The door opened and he was grateful to see a few colleagues milling about in the halls. It was obvious that the Commander had an agenda as he didn't waste a step, exiting and turning quickly to the right all the while expecting him to keep up. Gary's horror only grew when he realized they weren't headed for an airlock but straight toward the transporter room. Mr. Spock could orchestrate any number of 'accidents' from there and Gary just knew he'd end up like that beagle Mr. Scott was rumored to have lost all those years ago. Worse still, no one would be the wiser.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Two crewmen stood behind the control panel and looked up in surprise as they entered. One of them even tried to speak to them. "Commander, I gri…"

"Beam us down to the surface, Ensign."

If Gary thought he was panicking before now it increased tenfold. He didn't want to go back to Unohdettu at all, least of all with him. He shot a wild-eyed look at the ensigns on duty even as the Commander stepped up onto the transporter platform.

The woman who'd spoken looked from him to Commander Spock and back again, torn between duty and her own healthy dose of fear. Mr. Spock's recent loss was no secret and none of them thought it was a good idea for him to travel to the surface and the spot where his wife had died.

"Lieutenant Burgess," the Vulcan commanded sharply. He was so given to following orders Gary was startled to find his feet moving of their own accord. "Ensign, I ordered you to beam us down."

His heart raced as the transporter lights swirled around them both, taking him back to the scene of the crime.

* * *

><p>The orange shrubbery at the cave entrance bristled like sea anemones against the howling wind. As they drew closer Spock saw the Starfleet warning buoys outside declaring the area closed off to those not involved in the investigation. He strode right past them and into the caves, insisting on seeing the spot where Nyota died with his own two eyes. Much to his annoyance the Lieutenant kept a good three paces behind, forcing him to slow down.<p>

"Sir?" Spock ignored him and walked on but Burgess insisted on speaking with him. "Sir, it says this is a restricted area, are you sure we have permission to be here?"

He bore down on the younger human with a look normally reserved for chastising his children. He had had to employ it so seldom now but it had not lost it's effectiveness, and if he thought Lieutenant Burgess was frightened before it was clear to him that he was now terrified.

A small part of Spock smugly crowed in satisfaction. Lieutenant Burgess' fear whipped his own natural retaliatory instincts into an almost frenzied state. Vengeance against this man for the death of his bond-mate would be sweet indeed—if he decided to disregard his own plan.

But he did not.

They wended their way through the cave and as they approached the room in question he could hear the voices of fellow officers echo off the walls. At present there were only three personnel members on the grounds and as they rounded the last corner he saw Lieutenant Commander Paxton, Lieutenant Urell and Lieutenant Wahl debating methodology near the hole in the wall.

"What we _need_ are better angles on those images in the upper southeast corner."

"Agreed," Lieutenant Urell added.

"Sir, I understand that, but I'm telling you that from this trajectory and with our limited range it is _impossible_ to get those pictures. We simply don't have the means," Wahl argued back.

He stepped around the corner and all three heads snapped up, Lieutenant Urell looking especially affrighted by his presence. "You will step aside and grant me entrance into this cavern."

"Sir?" Lieutenant Urell asked dumbly.

Spock wanted to roll his eyes. The humans he was coming up against today were sorely trying his limited patience. "I order you to step aside and allow me to gain entrance into the cavern."

Lieutenant Commander Paxton stepped up to him. "Commander, you know we can't do that, Sir. Now I appreciate the difficult time you're having right now but…" his dismissal was cut off as he slumped unconscious to the floor.

The remaining three Lieutenants looked up at him in shock, Lieutenant Wahl's jaw open so wide he was not entirely certain that she was fully human. "If there is anyone else who wishes to try me I suggest they step forward now."

He was not surprised when Wahl and Urell each stepped aside, giving him a wide berth; he was, however, taken aback by Lieutenant Burgess as he stubbornly dug his heels in.

"No! No Sir! I let you drag me down here but I will NOT go back in there! You can't make me, you can't…"

Burgess' protests died off as Spock stepped inside. Nothing happened. No alarms sounded and no weapons were discharged. His eyes quickly adjusted to the decrease in light and Spock made out the pictures and glyphs on the walls. He could easily tell why Nyota had been fascinated with this place.

"Where was the Lieutenant Commander standing when you left her to retrieve the requested equipment, Lieutenant?"

The communicator's mouth opened and closed several times in succession with no sound forthcoming. As he waited Spock noted the prone form of Lieutenant Urell on the ground; judging by the way he crumpled he determined that the man had fainted.

"Lieu-…Lieutenant Commander Uhura, Uhura, Sir, she was…she stood right over there." Spock moved to the appointed spot and examined the image before him. Black cloud-like blobs were scattered along the bottom, cushioning three concentric circles, the outer and inner ones painted a deep violet and the middle one painted turquoise. Arrows moved outward on either side of the circles pointing away to other drawings. Above all that was the glyph of what appeared to Spock to be a three-headed bird unlike any species he had ever encountered.

He pointed to the spot at his feet. "She stood here?"

"Yes Sir."

"Right here? You must be very precise in your accounting now Lieutenant."

Burgess swallowed hard. "Uh…maybe a bit more to your right, Sir." He clenched and unclenched his fist. What about the word 'precise' did the man not understand? Before he could ask again Burgess amended, "20 centimeters; she stood 20 centimeters to your right."

Spock adjusted his stance accordingly. He knew it was impossible but he felt a slight weight settle about his shoulders. Closing his eyes he took a deep cleansing breath, counting off the seconds. In 76 seconds his adun'a had somehow moved from this spot and lost her life.

"The Lieutenant Commander named each of the twelve previous rooms in this location, did she not?" The communication's officer simply nodded. "As I recall she had not yet informed me on what this chamber was to be called. What appellation did she finally settle on?"

Lieutenant Burgess' voice cracked as he replied, "She had decided to call this one the Pointer Room, Sir. She didn't tell me why." Almost as an afterthought he quietly added, "It was one of the last things she said to me before she died."

Ignoring them all now he turned and faced the opposite wall, crossing five meters to stand near the spot where Nyota perished without desecrating the space. On the wall were a series of jagged black and white lines, similar to depictions of lightning strikes only there was no distinction of ground or sky. Figures of various sizes and shapes were seen collapsing down the lines, their reason for falling and ultimate destination unknown.

Spock also noted a perfect hole in the wall exactly .30 meters up from the ground, no larger then 8 centimeters in diameter. He was about to examine it further then thought better of it, instead turning to finally address Lieutenant Wahl who had been watching the exchange in stunned silence. "Lieutenant, I require your holo camera." With trembling hands she unhooked it from her belt and tossed it to him from the opening. He took the images she and her teammates had been discussing before his intrusion as well as several others for his own use, then sent copies of them all to his personal computer terminal before stepping out and returning the equipment to her.

Having gotten all that he came for he left and listened to the others' shock as Lieutenant Burgess fainted dead away behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>1338 hours. <strong>Selas sat cross-legged on the floor in the middle of his room, listening to the same computer read-outs of the reports that were filed by all the away teams that had been down to the surface. He and Mama had discussed the caves of Unohdettu at great length each night after dinner; she had even taught him the meaning of some of the glyphs she had deciphered and allowed him to see them through her eyes.

She had always said that he had a knack for languages, just like her.

There was a knock at the door that was quickly followed by a sugar and fresh linen scent. _Rebecca_. "Selas?"

"Computer, pause program," he ordered as he prepared to rise to his feet and greet her.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He listened as her footfalls drew closer; she pushed some of the holos in front of him away and took a seat beside him. "I missed you in school today. I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing." He said nothing and she tried again. "So…how're you doing?"

It was not the first time someone had asked him that question since his mother's funeral; still, he did not feel he had a satisfactory answer to give. "I am…" his voice trailed off as he thought about it "…coping."

She patted his arm sympathetically and he drew comfort from her touch. Soon he heard the rustle of holos being shuffled about as Rebecca turned her attention to the work at his feet. "Uh oh; you look like you're getting to be as messy as me! What were you doing before I came in?"

Selas sighed. How could he even begin to explain? She was his best friend but he had the feeling that she would not approve of his current project. "I was attempting to discover what Mama had uncovered in the cave. I…I want to understand what she died for."

"Oh Selas…" She rubbed his back and he felt immense relief at her lack of judgment. She picked up another holo, this time seemingly studying it more closely. "Would you like some help?"

He perked up. He knew what she was offering—the borrowed use of her eyes—but did she understand? Not only was it important to him but it was likely to be very taxing to her. Would she change her mind before he could unravel the mysteries of the caves?

Would he ever unravel them?

"Do you truly mean that, Rebecca?"

Without warning she stopped and grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers; reflexively he pulled at her optic nerves and blinked at the sudden bright light. Her vision was not nearly as crisp as that of Sa-mekh or his siblings but it was sufficient for his needs. Looking down at her lap he saw an image of a yellow circle with a regal red bird with long tail feathers flying out of it. It was from the 'Genesis Room'.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He did not waste anymore time.

* * *

><p><strong>1407 hours. <strong>"What the hell, Spock? You know you can't go around nerve-pinching people just because they get in your way!" Kirk banged a hand down on the table in the Ready Room. "You're lucky no one's pressing charges!"

Indeed, Spock knew it was wrong to act as he had and that he was, as Kirk had said, 'lucky'—yet if given the chance he would repeat the same actions again without deviation. Given that he also agreed with the Captain's statement in every way he did not attempt a reply.

After trying to stare him down for 40.9 seconds Jim sagged in defeat and ran a hand down his haggard face. "Look, I can only imagine what you and the kids are going through right now but you can't do this to yourself. If you go down this road you'll never come back from it, trust me. In the end you'll all only suffer more for it. It's not what she'd want for any of you."

He quirked his head. Though Spock knew full well what was meant it was not advice he had requested nor had any intention of following. "Captain, I can assure you that I am not traveling down any 'road'—I am merely gathering evidence to aid in the investigation and uncover what specifically happened to Nyo…" he stopped himself short, his true motivation made blatant by the slip, "…Lieutenant Commander Uhura on the planet's surface. That is all."

"That's all, huh?" After another short-lived staring contest the Captain dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Fine. In the meantime stay away from Burgess and Paxton, ok? And don't be surprised if Giotto pays you a visit and reads you the Riot Act; you have it coming." He was a step away from the door when he heard, "Oh, and Spock? Just because I didn't call it don't think I don't know bullshit when I hear it."

He had learned long ago that his Captain was far from stupid, and with a nod at his superior officer he left the room to return to the relative privacy of his quarters where he could review the evidence he had gathered thus far in peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.128, 0433 hours. **T'Alora slipped in the door and paused, listening to the ambient sounds of the apartment. Only the hum of the ship's engines could be heard beneath her feet as the family slept and she quietly padded down to the bathroom. She peeled off her sweaty clothes and undid the tie at the end of her braid, finger-combing loose the long hair that ran halfway down her back. Stopping and sticking the laundry in the 'fresher chute she took a moment to study herself in the bathroom mirror.

She had always been lithe by Vulcan standards but now she was fast becoming skeletal. Prior to her mother's death T'Alora had had a healthy 81 kilograms on her 1.8 meter frame, but between caring for Sa-mekh and her brothers, exercising multiple times a day to purge herself of her grief, and forgetting to eat, the weight was rapidly falling off. She had already lost 3 kilograms in the last five days while the respite she sought through her exertions remained elusive.

As she primed the sonic shower she ran a hand over her vanishing stomach and tried to recall the last time she had felt hunger. She recalled Ensign Kyle pressing a fork and plate of assorted fruits and cheeses into her hands after the service. She had munched on three or four pieces of…_something_…out of politeness to the other woman more than anything else. The food tasted like poorly replicated plomeek soup and T'Alora disposed of it shortly thereafter. She could not recall actively seeking out any nutrition in the intervening time.

Still, she was less concerned with her eating habits and more disturbed by the recent behavior of her sa-mekh and brothers. For as long as T'Alora had known him Sa-mekh had never acted in anything less than a logical manner; now she was hearing rumors of him physically intimidating subordinates and running amok on Unohdettu. She had even caught whispers that he had been personally reprimanded by Uncle Jim, and though she was not fond of ship's gossip it was a rumor she took none to lightly.

And Se'tak! Ever since he had learned to talk she had longed for him to be quiet and now he barely spoke more then three or four words a day. Sa-mekh was so lost in his own despair he did not notice how Se'tak glared at him in outright contempt; he was missing the signs that Se'tak's anger was building and she was uncertain as to whether she would be able to restrain him when he finally burst. He was nearly as skilled in suus mahna as she and in a few years time he would overthrow her in height and weight; if he really were to let loose it would be difficult to physically contain him.

Selas was the only one who gave her very little trouble yet she was still concerned. He kept to his room mostly and had allowed her to enter a few times but when he did it was always after hiding some PADDs and holos away. Given everything else that was going on she had not had much time to dwell on his strange behavior yet she had certainly made note of it for future reference, hoping he would enlighten her soon.

Leaning back against the glass wall T'Alora closed her eyes and allowed herself a very human sigh. The mind-numbing exhaustion she longed for began to take hold and she was glad for it. Staying awake long enough to stumble into her room she crawled under the covers and slept a dreamless sleep. In this time of uncertainty and upheaval it was all she truly wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This one's short but it's a doozy. Thanks again for all the reviews left so far; I really appreciate them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2277.129, 1806 hours.** Spock emerged from his office to begin preparing a meal for the children. Se'tak stood in the kitchen leaning over the stasis unit; T'Alora and Selas were apparently out tending to their own pursuits. As his middle child straightened up along the counter with a slice of pizza in his hands Spock eyed the foodstuff critically.

"As soon as the family is gathered we will be eating dinner. You will return that to the stasis for a more nutritious form of sustenance."

Se'tak snorted as he walked away, the pizza in question still in his hand as he headed back to his bedroom. It was unlike him to blatantly disregard such a request and Spock stared after his son in puzzlement; he was not left waiting long for an explanation.

"Well we'll be waiting a long time if we're waiting for the _whole_ family to get together." Se'tak took a large bite and chewed slowly, never breaking eye contact with him in a deliberate and purely human attempt to raise his ire.

To Spock's surprise his son's tactics were working.

"I do not take your meaning."

The boy tossed the pizza aside and folded his arms in front of his chest. "That's right, I forgot. We're not allowed to talk about _her_." Se'tak turned his back, missing the rage that Spock suddenly allowed to ripple across his expression. "You can go ahead and wait for T and Selas if you want; as far as I'm concerned we're not a _real _family anymore so I'll eat what I want when I want." His son grabbed his food and walked out.

His nostrils flared as he attempted to tamp down his fury. "Se'tak, you will cease this behavior at once. Dispose of your food. We will be having a family dinner in 11.6 minutes time."

Se'tak stopped cold, his back still turned. Suddenly he whipped around and marched straight at him, jamming a finger hard into his chest. "What is it going to take for you to get it? WE! ARE! NOT! A! FAMILY! MAMA'S GONE! She's what made us a family and now she's **DEAD** and you act like she never even existed!"

Each word sliced Spock apart like a lirpa. Not discussing—_Nyota—_was intentional only because it made living day-to-day more bearable. If he were to give in to his emotions as his son demanded he would live each hour like the quivering wreck his daughter saw only a glimpse of that day in Sickbay.

Clenching his hands tighter behind his back his posture went even more rigid. "God, you're such a freak!" Se'tak yelled, beating him against the chest.

* * *

><p>He was seeing red—literally seeing red—and the bitter diatribe now spewing from his mouth was one that had been building for days. "You can't just sweep her away!" He ran over to the bookshelf and gestured at her urn. "Mama was a person, a <em>real<em> person! You can't just ignore her like you are everything else! I won't let you!"

Sa-mekh's face was the same stony mask it had always been and he stared intently at the urn. "You're so quick to get over her! You probably never even loved her, least not in the way that she deserved!"

With a splintering crack the kitchen table and chairs fell back and Se'tak watched in horror as Sa-mekh lunged at him with unbridled wrath, stopping centimeters from his face. His first instinct was to run but there was nowhere to run to.

He was cornered.

"You insignificant child!" Sa-mekh yelled. He never yelled, and the sinister tone in his voice made him quiver and threaten to pee his pants. Sa-mekh crept closer, one hand outstretched. "You know nothing of what you speak of! You cannot begin to understand the losses I have suffered!"

Instead of the blow he expected Se'tak closed his eyes and find himself drawn unwillingly into a meld, the electricity from Sa-mekh's fingers crackling against the skin near his psi points. Pulled into a burning desert he was consumed by flames that left him in unbearable agony. _"You do not understand the bond we shared," _Sa-mekh stated. _"The grief I __FEEL__…it is nothing compared to your mere words!"_

His father turned and walked away through the flames, hands as always clasped behind his back. _"You __feel__ that I have not honored your mother because I have not openly spoken her name, or endlessly extolled her virtues, or paid some form of daily lacrymal tribute. This is not true. This pain consumes me during every waking moment because I can think only of her. As you can see the intensity of my emotion is substantial yet this is the Vulcan way of dealing with grief—internally._

_ "However, you think and feel as a human. You believe that because I have not behaved in ways you deem appropriate that I did not love her as you did."_

Trying to hold onto his anger Se'tak cried out, _"Sa-mekh, you still don't get it…!"_

_ "You believe she understood you in ways no one else ever has or ever will again. She was your north star, your constant, your advocate and supporter—and you loved her and she loved you in a bond that will never be replicated." _His face fall open in shock._ "As you can see I __do__ understand."_

How could he know—how could he possibly know that this was how he felt every hour since Mama's death?

And then it occurred to him, the one answer that would've been so obvious had he not been mired in his own grief.

_ Ko-mekh-il*_.

That one word sent his father back and for the first time Se'tak saw his late-grandmother in a different light through his father's eyes. Gone were the indifferent observations and instead stood a beautiful woman, smiling and kind.

She was exactly like Mama.

He watched her encourage Sa-mekh's first steps. _"Spokh! Come to Ko-mekh, Spokh! You can do it!"_

He saw her calm him down after enduring endless taunts and assaults from bullies at school. _"It's ok, Sweetheart—you're safe here. I've got you."_

And he watched as she stood on the precipice witnessing Vulcan's collapse-and the fear in her eyes the instant she realized she wasn't going to survive. _"My boys, love each other!"_

Tears welled up and bile rose in the back of his throat. It was bad enough losing Mama but if he'd had to watch her die too…

Sa-mekh quickly recovered from his lapse and they were once more back in the burning desert, their heads tilted up toward the inky black sky. For the first time Se'tak noted that there was no moonlight and now, even more tellingly, there were almost no stars; the light was gone from Sa-mekh's world save for three small pinpricks.

Since Mama died he had felt the exact same way.

_"I previously stated that you could not begin to understand the losses I have suffered."_ Here he turned and Se'tak saw the unshed tears brimming in his father's eyes. He must've heard his previous thoughts. _"I now see I was…mistaken."_

The meld ended as abruptly as it began and the cool air was a welcome relief against his sweaty face. Panting heavily he looked over at Sa-mekh through half-lidded eyes and saw him also sitting with his back against the wall, knees drawn tight to his chest as he tried to regain his composure.

"I apologize for my lapses. I should not have entered your mind so forcefully, nor should I have left your emotional needs and concerns unaddressed for so long."

Se'tak leaned over and rested his head against his father's arm, squeezing out a few more tears when he thought he had none left to shed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things. I should've known…" a strong arm drawn around his shoulders stopped him mid-apology.

"No, Se'tak. You have nothing to ask forgiveness for."

He smiled a small smile. "No offense where none is taken, right?"

Looking up he saw the corners of Sa-mekh's mouth tic up as well before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "That is correct, sa-fu*."

* * *

><p>T'Alora had encountered Selas in the hall not far from Uncle Leonard and Aunt Christine's residence. He had taken to spending much time there as of late. Judging by his relaxed attitude their company appeared to be helping him through his grief. Her own methods for handling her emotions were no longer working at optimal efficiency, yet she would make do.<p>

Hand in hand they walked in through the door of their quarters only to stop short at the sight of the broken kitchen set. Her heart instantly began to race. She could not decide who to be more anxious for, Se'tak or Sa-mekh. Pushing her younger brother behind her she crouched into a defensive stance and took a small step further into the room.

Selas groped about for her hand. "T? T, what's going on?"

She pushed his hand away. "Shhh."

He ignored her. "They're over there."

Her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting she followed to where Selas pointed in the far corner and saw Sa-mekh and Se'tak slumped against one another underneath the bookcase holding Mama's ashes. Noting their tear-stained cheeks as she checked their pulses she found them to be fast asleep.

"T? Is everything alright?"

Standing up she brushed aside the hairs plastered to her sweaty face. She had felt the last vestiges of spent emotion from each of them as she looked them over and was grateful; whatever crisis she might have imagined had been averted, at least for now. Looking at them as they slept she only wished she could also be afforded the same release.

"Yes, Selas. All is well." Moving back to the doorway she took his hand and guided him back out into the hall. Tonight it would be prudent of them to have dinner in the Mess.

* * *

><p>He listened to the sounds of the other crewmembers and their families as they entered and exited the room, carrying on conversations with one another and eating their meals. The Mess was quite crowded tonight as far as he could tell; T'Alora had not allowed him to borrow her sight once since meeting him upon leaving Rebecca's.<p>

Thinking of Rebecca reminded him of the progress they had made. Independently they came to the conclusion that there at one time had been more then one tribe of people living on Unohdettu; in fact, there were three. What happened to them, whether they annihilated one another, escaped to another solar system or simply went extinct remained to be seen. If only he had more access to the files the rest of the crew compiled…

"Are you in need of more sustenace?" his sister inquired.

Selas turned in the direction of her scent. She had been on her way back from the gym when they met and faint traces of sweat still clung to her clothes. "No, thank you." Setting his fork down he took a sip of water and listened closely. His sister did not stir in her seat or make any movement of any kind. Suddenly and without warning he darted his hand out toward where her dinner plate should have been only to be met with the cold steel of the table. "T'Alora, you are not eating."

"I do not require nourishment at this time," she replied tersely.

"You did not consume anything at breakfast time either."

This time T'Alora offered no reply. Surely he could not have been the only one to notice her change in appetite? Wordlessly he slid his plate toward her and held out his fork; as she took hold of it (in an attempt, no doubt, to appease him) he grabbed hold of her wrist. Selas had learned a long time ago that borrowing another's eyesight without their permission was wrong but in this instance he felt no qualms about violating her privacy; he believed her health was in danger. Catching her reflection in the nearby viewport proved him to be correct and simultaneously made him shudder.

She looked as if a strong breeze might blow her over, and the dark circles under her eyes appeared as if drawn on like in the cave paintings of Unohdettu. Flinging his hand off of her Selas' world went back to black yet he could not help but feel the heat of her glare on the back of his neck. Still, he did not back down. The scrape of a chair announced her swift departure and he was all alone at the table. The Mess was nearly silent after witnessing the siblings' argument and he found he did not want to be around long enough to listen to their whispers. Gathering up his tray he headed for the recycling chute and exited the room with his head held high, worrying how best to help T'Alora without getting her into trouble.

* * *

><p>*ko-mekh-il = Vulkhansu for Grandmother<p>

*sa-fu = Vulkhansu for son


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2277.131, 0848 hours. **She sat at the kitchen table and secretly fumed while the family moved around her. Selas was, to borrow a human phrase, a jerk; a stubborn and well-intentioned jerk but a jerk nonetheless. He had somehow corralled the family together and programmed a breakfast that was specifically aimed at calling attention to her lack of appetite. Now she simply stared at the cheesy omelet, French toast and fruit as they all dug in.

"T'Alora, if you are to proceed with the rest of your day in an efficient and timely manner you must partake of the food set before you. Selas replicated a large and nutritious meal for us and it should not go to waste."

"Yes, Sa-mekh." She shot her baby brother a nasty look she knew he could not see then quickly picked up a dry piece of French toast and set it on her plate. She also reached out and clasped her hands around a small red apple and tucked it into the pocket of her robes.

Two seconds later Sa-mekh's communicator sounded as Uncle Hikaru requested his presence on the Bridge. Se'tak departed a few moments later to pursue his own activities, leaving her and Selas at the table. He tucked into his omelet with gusto then, aware of the tension filling the air. Without a word she rose from her seat and deposited the food on her plate into the waste chute then made her way down the hall to the office.

T'Alora was nothing if not pragmatic, and their recent loss made her all-too-aware how precarious their position was; with Mama now gone she decided to review the rules and regulations regarding minors on-board a starship. If anything happened to Sa-mekh in the line of duty as had happened to Mama then Starfleet would be brought in to make a decision regarding her and her brothers' situation and the issue of guardianship would be raised; this made their position on-board the _Enterprise_ much more tenuous then it had been the previous week.

Not that she and her brothers were lacking in biological family—that was not the problem. She knew that they would find welcoming homes on Earth or New Vulcan no matter what happened, _if _anything happened. No, the problem was that neither planet was where they wanted to be. The _Enterprise_ was the only home they had ever known and it was where they had lived with Mama and Sa-mekh in better times. Loathe as she was to admit to such feelings, being on-board the ship made her feel happy and safe and it was where she knew she and her siblings would all want to remain should such a terrible eventuality come to pass.

To borrow one of Mama's favorite sayings, if the three of them were sent off the ship it would be the "straw that broke the camel's back"; she simply wanted to be prepared so that would never be the case.

No sooner had she sat down and turned the computer on then Sa-mekh's files came up on screen. T'Alora studied them closely and discovered that he had been secretly monitoring the investigation into Mama's death. The images from the cave where she was last seen alive puzzled her greatly; she was about to minimize them when Selas walked into the room and distracted her. He made his way straight toward her and though she was displeased with his earlier behavior she knew he had her best interests at heart and could not resist lifting him up onto her lap.

He immediately sensed her concern. "What is it?"

"I have come across files that Sa-mekh left open; they appear to be pictures from the caverns…"

Before she could even finish her sentence her brother robbed her of her sight for the second time in 24 hours without her permission. T'Alora bristled at the intrusion but said nothing as she felt Selas' interest grow. After 4.23 minutes his excitement had reached such epic proportions that had she not known better she would have thought he was Se'tak. "We must page Sa-mekh right away, and I must contact Rebecca."

She slowly blinked at the light from the screen as her sight returned and she watched him reach for the comm. with sure fingers. "Why must they be contacted, Selas?"

The comm. was pressed to his ear as he pointed directly at the screen. T'Alora stared at the three concentric circles with the three-headed bird overlooking them but could not understand her brother's meaning. "Because," he explained rather impatiently, "I believe I have discovered what Mama uncovered on the planet's surface."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Commander. I knew the specs on that couldn't be right but just wanted to make sure."<p>

"I understand, Mr. Sulu; however, in the future, you should bring up such misgivings with the head of the department and not with me."

"Yes Sir…" The Lieutenant Commander did not have a chance to finish as the communicator in his pocket emitted a high pitch tone. Spock did not need to dig it out to know that he was being hailed on his family's personal emergency channel.

Before anyone had a chance to question him he was in the turbo lift with the doors closing.

Tearing down the hall to his quarters he was a blur of black and blue that only stopped upon seeing a young girl exiting from his front door. "Hi, Uncle Spock!"

The cheery greeting caught him further off-guard. "Good morning, Rebecca." He continued to stare at her with an unflinching gaze and she nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other, scratching the back of her leg with her toe.

"Um, well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye!"

And with that he watched the youngest McCoy skip off down the hallway as Se'tak rounded the bend. "What's the matter?" his son asked breathlessly.

"I do not know." Opening the door together they entered and found Selas standing by the kitchen table with a handful of PADD's.

"Selas, what is the meaning of this? Where is your sister? Are you not aware that the emergency channel is only to be used in the event of a true emergency?"

In a rare human display his youngest son sighed. Tucking the PADDs under his arm he strode forward and reached out until he had them both by the wrist then tugged them toward the hall. "T's down here. I can explain…"

It was not long before they made it to the office doorway and he gasped as he found T'Alora staring at Nyota's autopsy report, along with half a dozen other classified files.

The previous evening he had noted the discrepancies between known facts and Doctor McCoy's official report yet he did not know what to make of them. There was no denying that the remains collected on Unohdettu were anything other then humanoid in origin—their composition suggested no other alternative. However, the mass of the ash (2.53 kg, according to Doctor McCoy's report) was indicative of a much larger person. Nyota weighed 75.8 kg as of her last physical examination, therefore her cremated remains should have weighed no more then 1.96 kg.

Spock rationalized that this inconsistency could be accounted for in at least three separate ways: that there was an increase in her mass between her last known physical examination and her death, that she had been working with a large piece of equipment at the time of her demise, or that a portion of the native Unohdettuan soil had been collected along with her remains. He personally knew the first two theories to be incorrect; he had been intimate with Nyota the morning prior to her death and knew her weight to within a tenth of a gram, and Lieutenant Burgess had been absent from the premises specifically because she had requested a piece of equipment—had she had it with her he would have been present when the device went off.

This left the theory that her remains had been returned to the ship with a significant portion of native soil. He had considered the possibility of testing this theory later on in the day but was loathe to open her urn; in fact, merely thinking about doing so made him visibly ill.

Then there was the matter of Doctor McCoy's calculations regarding the heat of the ray that incinerated his k'diwa. Subtracting twenty seconds from the amount of time that she was alone to account for the earthquake, then another twenty seconds to account for Lieutenant Burgess' exit and entrance, Spock had thirty-six seconds in which Nyota activated the device, was killed, and the apparatus was retracted.

If it _were_ a laser of some kind—and as of yet his colleagues on the surface were still uncertain of it's existence—it had to have reached a temperature of 2233.15 Kelvin to fully incinerate her in so short a time. For such heat to have been generated a signature of some kind had to have been left in the cavern yet in the scans immediately preceding the incident no such mark was detected.

The gernadomite in the bedrock could possibly mask that amount of heat. It had so far successfully hidden the machinery that killed Nyota therefore it was still logically possible. He had not yet uncovered a solution to prove or disprove this theory.

Looking at the document again now in the light of day—and with his three children present—made his heart ache. "You will close those documents now."

"No, Sa-mekh, wait!" Selas tugged on his hand and brought him closer to the screen where the light reflected faint tear lines on T'Alora's cheeks. "I told you I could explain! I think Mama found something and might still be alive!"

At the very words he felt all the color drain out of him. Spock sank into a nearby chair and closed his eyes, steepling his hands before his face and breathing in deeply through his nose. This was the very reason why he had been quietly overseeing the investigation into Nyota's death, so as to spare the children further pain and not give them any such false hope. "It is impossible, Selas. Now close the files."

"But I can prove it!"

Spock sighed again. This was a battle he had no desire to engage in. "Selas…"

The PADDs clattered to the floor. "Why is it that no one will believe me?" he shrieked hysterically. Before Spock could make any type of move to comfort him he felt small hands upon his psi points and was yanked into a meld.

He had had no idea that Selas was such a strong touch telepath.

_"There is much you do not know, Sa-mekh,"_ Selas retorted smartly. _"I may be blind but I am not incapable."_

He knew he would not underestimate his son again in the future. Intrigued as to what spurred this all on Spock looked around his son's mind. It was a mechanical hive of activity with images being called up and brought back as if on a computer screen, only here they were all focused on Nyota and Unohdettu. He noted that Selas even had access to certain encrypted files he did not have clearance for. In a much calmer tone his son stated, _"I have been reviewing Mama's work since she died. Rebecca has been assisting me. This morning I believe I have made a breakthrough which would alter our theory of how Mama 'passed'."_

Ever since the bond snapped he had not believed such a thing was possible, yet here his son was reiterating that point for the third time in 2.16 minutes.

Selas began calling forth reports he had read and seen to support his claims. _"Mama discussed her research with me almost daily, starting shortly after we received our orders and continuing each evening after she returned from the caves. She theorized based on early atmospheric tests that the previous inhabitants of Unohdettu had polluted the planet to such an extent that they either perished or fled once it was no longer hospitable. I believe that on the day she 'died' Mama discovered the source of the contagion…as well as something else._

_ "I think that Mama discovered that the Unohdettuans were not a single tribe but three separate people each with their own distinct culture."_

Each became aware that Se'tak and T'Alora were arguing in the background. Selas slowly relinquished his hold in the meld. _"Perhaps it would be best if we continued this discussion for all to hear."_

* * *

><p>He sank to the floor. The news was too incredible to be believed. Nobody wanted Mama back more than he did but Se'tak still couldn't believe what he was hearing.<p>

"Go ahead, Selas," T encouraged him. "We are listening." The PADDs his brother had been carrying had now been transferred into their hands and he found himself staring dumbfounded at a cave drawing of a red, three headed bird against a large yellow orb, it's tail feathers fanned out behind him.

"This holo was taken in what Mama designated 'The Genesis Room'; it was so called because she believed this to be the depiction of the origin story of the Unohdettuan people. Based on this and subsequent glyphs she worked under the impression that the Unohdettuans were one people…but it was the images from the final cavern that proved this conclusion to be incorrect."

"What do you know of the final cave glyphs?" Sa-mekh asked.

T'Alora turned to the computer and brought them up on-screen. "I discovered them here this morning; Selas was with me and asked to examine them. The conclusions he drew are his own."

Se'tak huffed impatiently. "What does any of this have to do with Mama being alive?"

"For starters," Selas replied smoothly, "This knowledge gives new meaning to the glyphs in adjoining rooms and therefore gives us a greater understanding of what occurred in the past. When Starfleet first discovered the trace amounts of radiation—and later the cave drawings—but no other signs of any culture they believed that the Unohdettuan people had escaped. Through this rather primitive form of communication it was confirmed that they had the wherewithal and know-how to do this; the glyphs depicted the type of machinery they could create. The resultant theory was simple: they unintentionally polluted their planet and fled."

Selas reached forward for a PADD when his brother whined, "I still don't see how this relates to Mama."

"Continue," Sa-mekh said quietly.

"The images from the caves show variances in features between each of the humanoid stick figures—discrepancies which everyone, including myself, believed to be the result of different artistic temperaments—until I saw them drawn together in the final cavern." Finding the tablet he desired he activated the screen. "I theorize that two of the tribes were more advanced then the third. I also believe that they were warring with one another and that the technology depicted in the caves were in fact weapons of mass destruction."

"You speculate that the Unohdettuans were the creators of their own destruction, making weaponry similar to that which was built on Earth 265 years ago?" Everyone sat quietly as Sa-mekh's question hung in the air.

"Yes."

"And you base this conclusion on this drawing?" Now Sa-mekh reached out and took the PADD away from Selas, no doubt scrutinizing the image of the three concentric circles supported by black clouds of smoke from the last cave room as well as the zig-zag image opposite with the people falling down toward an unknown fate. To Se'tak they didn't mean much of anything and he didn't see how the images in the adjoining rooms could have any bearing on those now before him. The conclusions his brother had reached were nothing more then the by-products of childish fancy; he wanted to see what he wanted to see, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Yes, I do." His brother held out his hand, mutely requesting the return of the PADD. He momentarily borrowed T'Alora's sight to collect the rest of the tablets and organize them before returning to his story. "The Unohdettuans began as one tribe, as depicted by the red bird here," he pointed to the yellow globe, "But they soon broke off into three separate tribes…as indicated by the different heads. See how they are together yet distinct? Much like the humans of Earth, they began life the same way but grew apart. From there the—I will refer to them as the Alpha, Beta and Gamma tribes for the sake of simplicity—the Alpha and Beta tribes flourished until they began to have competing economic interests. The Gamma tribe remained alone in it's indigenous state, most likely living in or near the very caves where these glyphs were discovered.

"It is my opinion that the fighting between the Beta and Alpha tribes escalated until one or both detonated their weapons, killing one another off and destroying the planet in the process. Those that are falling in this image," he exclaimed, taking up the PADD and pointing, "Perished. But the stouter humanoids—those that can be seen clinging to the crevices—I believe are from the Gamma tribe and I believe that they survived. It is my theory that they remain on the planet still, living underground as they have for the last two millennia."

No one said anything, and Se'tak found himself beginning to hope against hope.

"Your brother's theories are sound," Sa-mekh declared after several moments' silence. "I too have noted discrepancies in the reports surrounding your mother's death which have led me to suspect that a third party was involved, however surreptitiously." There was a certain solemnity to Sa-mekh's admission that even he couldn't ignore. "I had convinced myself that the differences between actual findings in the reports and what I knew to be true were the result of human error and my wanting a reason to find your mother alive. However, in light of Selas' work I now believe the opposite to be the case."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Officer's Rec, U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2277.132, 0038 hours. **"Ugh." Jim brought a hand up to his throbbing head but still didn't open his eyes; whatever it was that hit him had packed one hell of a punch. He quickly figured out that he was still on the ship but that's about all he knew.

Soft-booted footfalls plodded up beside him followed by the sting of a hypospray plunged roughly into the sore spot on his neck. Eyes flying open he grimaced against the light and cried out, "Dammit Bones!"

"You're welcome. Give it another minute and the headache should ease up some."

Groaning again he pushed himself up on his elbows and leveled a glare at his friend. "Well?"

"Well what?"

This time Jim didn't fight the exasperated sigh. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?

Bones blinked owlishly. "You mean you don't remember?"

_Seriously?_ "Would I be asking if I did?"

"Look around, Jim."

Ignoring the rudeness of his tone he took a good long look at his surroundings. They were in the Officer's Rec—there was Scotty, sleeping it off in a corner, and Sulu and McKeon were standing over by the door. Ross and Hinzle sat on the long bench at the end of the room busily going through a large black bag. Giotto stood with 8 or 10 other crewmen talking quietly amongst themselves in the middle of the floor. There was a good crowd there tonight—almost all the senior officers by the look of things—and that in itself was strange; most of them, including himself, preferred the public Rec Rooms on the lower decks.

Wait, did Hinzle just pull an emergency blanket out of that bag?

"It's mutiny," Bones answered gruffly.

"Mutiny?" he hissed quietly, not wanting to draw everyone's attention. It was every captain's worst nightmare and one he never thought he'd see on his ship; the waitlist for transfers _onto_ the _Enterprise_ was a testament to that fact. "Who? And how?"

Bones grimaced. "Look around you, Kid. Who's missing?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.131, 0930 hours. **"Given the scarcity of definitive evidence and the…_pain_…of our recent loss, it is unlikely that the Captain will give credence to our findings, let alone permission to return to the planet's surface to effect a rescue mission."

The family now sat gathered in the living room, Selas clutching his PADDs to his chest while they all were deep in thought. "I have been unable to discover how the Gamma tribe secreted Mama away in so short a time span, which does not help in our search."

"And I cannot reconcile the presence of human remains that were left at the scene with our theory of what occurred," T'Alora added.

"Misdirection," Sa-mekh said. The children drifted closer to him now, listening in earnest. "If the Gamma tribe did not want anyone to search for her then the best way to ensure that they would not would be to make everyone believe she was dead. It is also possible that your mother's kidnapping was not pre-meditated but a matter of coincidence. The Gamma tribe may have been attempting to reach the surface for some other purpose and inadvertently came upon your mother, taking her back with them out of fear of discovery."

Se'tak scowled. "That's all well and good but what are we going to do with all this talk? We need to get down there and if Uncle Jim won't let us go then our plan is dead before it hit's the ground." Before anyone could respond Spock's communicator chimed with a ship-wide alert; they had new orders from command and would be breaking orbit in thirty-six hours.

Sa-mekh raised an eyebrow at the device. "It would also appear that time is of the essence."

"This is insane!" Se'tak shouted. Jumping up out of his chair he began to pace back and forth, occasionally throwing up his hands. "Why are we even talking about this? Let's just steal a shuttle and go get her!"

"That would not be wise."

"Sa-mekh, we can't just sit around…"

"The shuttle would be stopped by the tractor beam before we even neared the planet's surface," T'Alora interjected calmly. "We must take the time we have and plan _now _so that our odds of success in this mission are greater."

"Oh." He stopped pacing and quietly walked back to his chair. "Ok. So what's the plan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Officer's Rec, U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.132, 0040 hours. **"How'd they get to all of us?" he asked as he struggled to his feet.

Chief Giotto saw the movement and came over to lend a hand. "Sneak attack, Sir," he said, pulling Jim upright. "I always say never underestimate your opponent but even I didn't see this one coming."

Jim rubbed the sore spot on his neck again. "Nerve pinch?"

Bones confirmed with a nod. "Se'tak called just as I was gettin' ready for bed, said he wanted to talk and asked if we could meet here."

Hearing the little boy's name started to bring it back for him. "I think I got a similar call. It was late but after everything they've all been through how could I say no? Taline was already asleep when I left—she probably doesn't even know I'm gone." He started to head to the door to check on Sulu and McKeon's progress.

"He lured us all in here with the same ruse," Giotto added. "He met me out front. When I came in I saw the Doctor asleep in a chair and the next thing I knew everything went black."

"He got me first," Bones grumbled. "Took my damn communicator but was kind enough to leave me a medkit. Got plenty of painkillers for everyone, bandages and dermal regens too just in case, and every antihistamine under the sun for you." He fished out one of the hypos in question. "Though I doubt you'll come across any Baktorran worm root in here."

With his immune system anything could happen and he shrugged. "Better to be safe then sorry."

"I'll say."

Giotto shifted his stance. "We're still doing inventory but it looks like he got all the communicators in the room, including the one in the emergency kit, and disabled the internal system. I hope you don't mind, Sir, but while you were unconscious we discovered the Swiss Army knife in your boot. I gave it to Sulu to use on the door. It's come in very handy so far."

Jim smiled and clapped the Chief on the shoulder. "That's what it's there for. Keep me posted on what else you find that's of use." Dismissing him he turned to McKeon and Sulu, "What's our status, gentlemen?"

"It won't budge, Sir," the navigator replied. Behind them they heard Scotty groan and Bones left to go see to him.

"And we can't simply override the lock because…?"

Sulu stepped aside to the freshly loosened panel. "Captain, you're not going to believe this…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.131, 1044 hours. **He stood before his children at the kitchen table, several new PADDS with the _Enterprise _logo spread out before them. "These schematics pre-date the ship's last overhaul on Earth; however, they will have to suffice. Accessing more recent information would merit undue attention." He handed out plans to T'Alora, Se'tak and Selas, the older children alternately reading them and sharing their vision with their younger brother whenever there was a pertinent illustration.

"Our immediate concern is gaining control of the ship. I have determined that striking during Gamma shift will cause a minimal amount of disruption to the crew and draw little attention to ourselves. It is beneficial that Lieutenant Leghorn is scheduled to be in command of the Bridge this evening; he possesses the skills for command yet lacks the confidence that come with experience. He will not react without first contacting the Captain. Our true problem lies in how to neutralize the Captain and others in the chain of command that will be in a position to stop us, otherwise the chances of my successfully commandeering a shuttlecraft and piloting it down to the planet's surface is 1.052%."

They all mulled that over before Selas offered, "We could put a sedative in their food."

T'Alora answered before he could. "There is no guarantee that they will all be eating in the Mess Hall tonight, or that they will be dining in or around the same time. We also would not want to arouse suspicion by spending more time in the Mess then necessary," she explained. "There is also the chance that the sedative might not work or that it would cause an adverse reaction due to unknown allergies or physiological differences, as in the case of Uncle Jim or Lieutenant Commander Plin-yee."

"We also can't risk one or more of them waking up early or somebody getting suspicious and raising the alarm," Se'tak added. "We need something stealthy and swift."

"Agreed." Spock turned and walked the length of the room, attempting to resolve this dilemma satisfactorily. It was bad enough that he required Selas' presence with him on the surface but he needed his son's knowledge and expertise; still, he did not relish putting _any _of his children in the way of potential harm.

"Perhaps if we could lure them out…" Se'tak muttered, leaving the thought unfinished. His son was unaware of just how much his actions reminded him of Nyota in that moment. If their theories were incorrect and they were unable to retrieve her it would thoroughly break him.

"Sa-mekh, I believe I have a solution."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Officer's Rec, U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.132, 0043 hours.** He stared at the motherboard in disbelief; in the middle of the hardware was a perfect 5 cm hole. "What in the hell?"

"Yeah, we were kind of scratching our heads over that one too," Sulu replied.

Behind them they heard Scotty making his way over. "Let me have a look a' that there…" When they parted so he could see he instantly stopped, his face turning bright red. "Oh." Stepping closer he peered into the panel, reaching a hand in to feel the soldered off edges. "Oh."

Jim reached out and swung the Chief Engineer around. "You don't seem too surprised by this, Scotty. Care to share with the rest of the class why that is?"

The Scotsman looked like he'd been hauled into the principal's office as he shifted his feet and wrung his hands. "Cap'n, I…you see, Sir…it's one o' the pranks we in the engineerin' department used t'play back when I was at the Academy. Harmless stuff mostly, 'til this one got out-o'-hand. People were doin' it so much maintenance were replacin' whole dorm floors of panels every week and cadets were missin' simulations and exams. They outlawed it me third year it got so bad."

One eyebrow rose as Scotty quietly added, "I never expected her to try it, though. I mean, it was just a story!"

"Her being T'Alora?"

"Aye, Sir."

So the whole family _was_ in on the act. Wonderful. Next he'd find out that Selas was sitting in his chair on the Bridge and running the whole show. "How long ago did you talk to her about this, Scotty?"

He scratched his balding pate and thought. "Oh, I dinnae know, Sir…must be several months back now, maybe even a year. Why?"

"Just wondering." Both men went back to staring at the hole. "Why not just take the whole panel out though?"

"That's the genius of it, Cap'n, and why it was so popular. Without the panel the doors won't open, and once it's locked inside it cannae be opened 'cept for by someone outside. That circle cuts the relay to override the interior lock and it's too wide to try and connect the wires back across."

"That much we already figured out," McKeon told them as he finished attempting to do just that. The ends of the wires were 1.5 cm apart and they wouldn't budge.

Jim's brain immediately went into problem solving mode. He refused to admit they'd all been duped by his grieving XO and his XO's three genius children. "What if there was a ship-wide emergency? Would the doors stay locked then?"

"The only type of emergency I kin think of that'd do the trick would be orders to abandon ship…"

"…and we can't get a message out to Leghorn to do that because all our communicators are gone," Sulu finished.

Jim tried hard not to visibly wince. He'd forgotten Leghorn was on duty. This night just kept getting better and better. The man was good but he didn't do well under pressure, always calling in the higher ups 'just to be safe'. He and Spock had consistently tried to break him of that habit but there was only so much they could do, and whatever Spock and the kids were cooking up now would surely overwhelm him to the point of inaction.

Great. Just great. "There's got to be another way out of here."

"The Jeffries tube is sealed up tighter then a drum. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was welded shut," Sulu said. This information sent Scotty running over to the other side of the room to see for himself.

"Ach!" he cried as he gave the door a go. "No! She got into me plas-crete! This'll take _days_ to undo!" As the Engineer audibly lamented his misfortune Jim took a calculated look around. They had no tools and nothing to do with them at this point even if they had them; they had amenities aplenty, judging by the mound of blankets and pillows Ross and Hinzle had gathered around them. Behind the bar there appeared to be boxes and boxes of MREs, enough to feed them all for well over a week.

G-d he really hoped they wouldn't be in here that long—though if they were someone was _bound_ to notice sooner or later.

Like a bolt out of the blue Jim remembered something and raced over to survey the stash. They really did have quite a lot of foodstuffs there—the mini-mutineers obviously weren't messing around. As he started to move the heavy boxes out of the way he prayed that this was one stone they left unturned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.131, 1215 hours. **"I have retroactively authorized a fictitious clean-up of the Officer's Rec, thereby ensuring that you will have the room for the entirety of the afternoon undisturbed," Sa-mekh told them as he put his box down. "Se'tak and I will gather more supplies. T'Alora, I will also retrieve the incendiary implements you have requested. Do you have the tools you currently need to fulfill your tasks here?"

He heard her shift the tools about in her grip. "Ha, Sa-mekh."

"Very well. Selas?" He turned toward the sound of his Sa-mekh's voice and soon felt a warm touch at his temple. Immediately accepting the meld he pulled on his father's eyes and examined the layout of the room. "You will transport these boxes and stack them behind the bar along with all other supplies your brother and I bring you."

"Ha, Sa-mekh." He withdrew from the meld.

The door closed behind them and he listened to T'Alora move toward the back of the room to check the emergency supply pack before starting on sealing up the Jeffries Tube. Selas attacked his work and was finished within ten minutes while his father and brother had yet to reappear. Reaching into the box he pulled out two MREs and headed toward his sister. "Are these vegetarian?"

She took one of the meals to study the label. "Yes. They are both spaghetti with tomato sauce." Selas felt the meal being pressed back into his hands and waited for her to conclude her work. When she was ready she led him over toward a table, each of them popping open a tray and digging in.

He was halfway through his lunch before he broke the silence. "I am glad you are eating again."

T'Alora's hands trembled and he heard her fork strike the side of the tin plate but she said nothing. When this was all over and Mama was back Selas resolved to take much better care of his sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.131, 1548 hours. **The afternoon carried on with periods of activity followed by short lulls. They did not waste their words, instead remaining focused on the task at hand. After five separate trips she had sealed the Jeffries tube with plas-crete, allowing each layer ample time to dry in-between coats, before declaring it successfully closed. Sa-mekh and Se'tak were making a final run, careful to take stores from places where they would not be easily noticed or missed, and then she would make the incision in the motherboard for the front door.

Selas sat on a bar stool, legs swinging in the air as he occasionally pushed himself off and spun in a circle. For the last 56.9 minutes he had been unusually quiet.

"T?" She looked over at him and waited for him to continue. "Although I have ample support for my conclusions I find I am beginning to have my doubts," he declared. "Are you certain as to the efficacy of this plan?"

She came up beside him and stopped his slow revolutions. "Do your misgivings stem from how our actions will be received by our family and friends, or do they stem from what may or may not happen once you and Sa-mekh reach Unohdettu?"

"Both."

She shared in his sentiments but did not want to distress him more then he already was. Reaching down, T'Alora patted an errant wisp of hair on his head back in place. "Pi'sa-kai…*" He quirked his head up at that; she had not called him by that endearment in 3.3 years. "Tonight we will be breaching the trust of some of our closest friends, thereby 'burning many bridges', as Mama would say…but I believe the end result will justify the means. Either we will retrieve Mama or settle our lingering doubts regarding her passing once and for all." She did not tell him how fervently she hoped for the more illogical outcome to come true. "It will be difficult to accomplish this but it is also necessary and in time we will redeem ourselves for our actions."

Selas reached out, blindly groping about for her shoulder. When he found it he threw his arms around her in a quick hug. She was glad to be of help.

* * *

><p>* Pi'sa-kai = Vulkhansu for Little Brother<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2277.131, 2200 hours.** He pulled the jacket tighter around Selas and checked to ensure that the communicator was safely tucked away in his pocket. Shifting the pack on his shoulder and adjusting his own overcoat Spock then turned to his other children. "Your brother and I will await your signal in the shuttle bay. If you are unable to complete your tasks or you are caught we will still have time to abort. However, once Selas and I depart the ship this mission cannot be terminated. Are you ready to proceed?"

Both nodded. "Very well. T'Alora, here are the subroutines to override the tractor beam. Se'tak, do not forget to meet your sister in the transporter room when you are through."

"I _know_." And with that Se'tak left, headed for the Officer's Rec. T'Alora also vacated the room, the look in her eye begging him to end this nightmare for them all.

Had Spock been told two weeks ago that he would commit mutiny—and involve his own children in the act—he would have stated unequivocally that such an event would never occur. And yet here he was about to embark on one of the least-logical schemes of his life and he was feeling more alive then he had in the last eight days. The prospect of being reunited with his k'diwa was all the motivation he needed.

"For the sake of expediency it would be best if you allowed me to carry you to the shuttle bay. We must also remember to keep conversation to a minimum as we wish to avoid the notice of the rest of the crew." Selas silently lifted up his arms and allowed himself to be raised and settled on his hip. Soon they too quit their quarters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Officer's Rec, U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.131, 2216 hours. **Se'tak paced, resisting the urge to tug his shirt straight again. He was the only one in the family capable of such prevarication and emotional manipulation but that didn't mean he liked what he was about to do; in fact he felt extremely guilty.

Right on cue his uncle came thundering around the corner. "Are you ok, Son? What happened?"

"I'm alright, I just…" he paused and drew a deep breath to steady his nerves. "Everything's just catching up with me and I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

Uncle Leonard fell into step beside him and entered the room, looking relieved to find it empty. "Well I'm glad you called; that's what I'm here for…" his words trailed off as he slumped to the floor; Se'tak caught him before his head hit the ground.

"Forgive me, Uncle Leonard." Dragging him to a waiting chair he set the stage so it looked like he was asleep; once that was accomplished Se'tak hurried back to his post. Chief Giotto would be arriving at any moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2271.131, 2218 hours. **He held up his hand and Sa-mekh stopped, sweeping them both into what he suspected was the nearest darkened corner. It was taking three times longer for them to reach the shuttle bay than usual what with all the sneaking around. Still using hand signals Selas indicated that there were three people further off down the corridor headed their way. Sa-mekh understood and waited until the two men and one woman passed before stealing away again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.131, 2221 hours.** She had slipped in and out of Engineering unseen and entered the subroutine, admiring Sa-mekh's design. Had she had the time T'Alora could have come up with something effective but only half as elegant. The feedback loop masked the re-programming until it was as if it all but disappeared. It would be difficult for even those on the Bridge to detect why the transporter beam was on the fritz let alone decrypt the subroutine swiftly.

As she neared the transporter room T'Alora focused on the next task at hand, for now was the real test. Feigning a limp she ambled over, surprising the ensign on duty as she opened the door. "I am in need of assistance."

Ensign Brock immediately rushed over. They had sparred a handful of times in the gym; he was a worthy opponent and she was aware of his attraction toward her, an attraction which now played to her advantage. "What happened?"

She lifted her pant leg in a mock-show of exposing a little ankle; she was not expecting him to fall to his knees and put his hands on her leg. Sucking in a breath at the unanticipated contact T'Alora discovered that his admiration of her…_form_…went far beyond her defensive abilities. "Funny," he remarked upon testing the area, "It doesn't feel swollen…"

T'Alora dropped him with a well placed pinch before he could say anything more. She was so startled by his…_appreciation_…that she stared at his prone form for well over a minute before recovering and quickly hiding him in a storage closet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Officer's Rec, U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.131, 2233 hours.** "Thanks for coming, Uncle Scotty." Se'tak was completely at ease as he led his uncle toward the room. One last person and his part would be done and he'd join up with T.

"Aye, laddie, t'is no problem. Yer mother was a good friend." They crossed the threshold and he watched Uncle Scotty's eyes grow wide. Storming into the room he quickly checked the Captain's pulse. "Quick, comm for help! They've been gassed."

"No," he said coolly, reaching up on the man unawares, "They have not."

Dragging the limp engineer over to the window seat Se'tak surveyed the damage and exited the room for the final time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Transporter Room, U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.131, 2241 hours.** She heard the door swing open and had just enough time to duck under the console before being spotted.

"T!" Se'tak whispered loudly. "T?" She popped up behind the controls. "Oh good. Everything go ok on your end?"

She nodded. "Everything is in place. Were you able to complete your task?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you remember to remove the door stop before you left the premises?"

T'Alora watched in growing dread at his shocked expression. "What door stop?"

Eyes flying open she began calculating the fastest routes back to the Officer's Rec against the likelihood that Se'tak would be able to remain safe and unseen in the transporter room. She made one step toward the door before he burst into a fit of giggles and produced the plastic triangle from his pocket. "I'm honestly hurt by your lack of trust in me!"

She frowned as she pulled out the communicator, paging Sa-mekh with the all-clear as her heart rate settled to a more normal rhythm. "The dearth of trust is not unwarranted, sa-kai*."

Ten minutes later the shuttlecraft was underway. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.132, 0054 hours. **"Mind tellin' us what you're up to, Jim? Maybe we could—oh, I don't know—lend a hand?"

He didn't stop moving and Bones kindly stepped aside as he shoved another box out of the way. It must've taken the family all afternoon to build up this kind of store; then again they had Vulcan strength on their side. "You guys remember what this room looked like about fifteen years ago?"

Nobody answered until Sulu finally stepped up and grabbed a box. "It was about half this size, wasn't it?"

Jim nodded. "It was _exactly_ half this size. We increased it by taking out a supply room during our second major overhaul. At the time they just knocked down the wall and laid out some carpet and I'm betting they didn't do much more then that…" here he got down on his hands and knees and gestured for someone to hand him his pocket knife.

"Aye, I think I know what yer after, Cap'n," Scotty replied as they all watched him slice into the rug. Cutting out a good chunk he ripped it and the padding back and found the dusty hatch.

"Aha!"

Everyone else cheered while Bones just rolled his eyes. "Only you, Jim. Only you."

He smirked. "That's why they keep me in gold shirts. Alright people, let's see if we can pry this open…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unohdettu, <strong>_**2277.131, 2358 hours. **"Sa-mekh." Spock felt his sight gradually return to him as Selas withdrew from the meld. They were on their hands and knees at the hole in the wall beneath the zig-zag glyph. "We have scanned the entire room and this is the only anomaly. Perhaps we should…" his tiny fingers angled closer to the round crevice.

He snatched them back just in time. "No, Selas."

The hole itself was unremarkable upon first glance, especially given it's location well below eye level; however, upon further examination Spock discovered that it was an even 8 cm, perfectly smooth and devoid of any visible tool marks. The gernadomite would have made such precision impossible. If the Gamma tribe did exist this was their likely point of entry—how it worked, though, he could not say. He would have to inspect it more once Selas was safely back aboard the ship.

Standing up he reached for his son's jacket pocket, pulling out the emergency communicator and pressing it into Selas' hand. "Do you recall the way out?" He led him toward the door.

"Yes; two steps straight, three to the left, seven to the right, three to the right…"

He stopped Selas with a hand on his shoulder. "You have remembered well. I will give you five minutes before I continue my investigation into retrieving your mother. Initiate the emergency beacon once you have exited the caves and your sister will beam you aboard. From there you must all remember to brace yourselves; if my supposition is correct then the gernadomite will block my bond with you as it has blocked our bond with your mother."

"Ha, Sa-mekh." Selas took one step away then stopped, turned around, and threw his arms around his waist. Love and fear and hope were broadcast so strongly they did not need their skin to touch to feel it. Spock got down on his knees and hugged him right back.

"Be safe, sa-fu*."

"And you as well." Taking a deep breath to steady himself Selas once more retreated from the cave. Only when Spock was certain his son was clear did he take out the probes and the IEDs in the pack T'Alora had helped him make.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Transporter Room, U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.132, 0004 hours. **"That is Selas' comm.," she announced. Rising from her seat on the floor beside her brother she took up her position behind the panel. Given the storm brewing on the surface she had a little difficulty calculating the proper telemetry to beam him back aboard but he still arrived intact seconds later.

"We believe we have located a possible entrance," he informed them as Se'tak helped him off the pad. "Sa-mekh warned that we must all brace ourselves."

Nodding grimly she double-checked the lock on the doors before re-joining her brothers on the floor, an arm around each of them. Knowing that their bond with Sa-mekh would likely snap soon would not lessen the pain they would feel. They were each as ready as they could possibly be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Officer's Rec, U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2277.131, 0109 hours. **He and Scotty had to kick out a wall panel and wriggle out of the tube some 15 meters away from the Officer's Rec before they were finally free. The Engineer took off down the corridor to rescue the others while he raced to the nearest computer station.

"Computer, locate Commander Spock," he ordered gruffly.

"Commander Spock is not on board this vessel."

_DAMMIT!_ Jim slammed his hand into the wall. Was he trying to get himself kicked out of 'Fleet or was he trying to get himself killed? He needed answers and he needed them yesterday and now the kids were the key. "Computer," he asked more urgently, "Locate T'Alora."

"T'Alora is located on Deck 17, room E338."

"That's the main transporter room," Bones declared as he jogged on over. Jim shot him a curious look. "What? I've been there enough times saving your sorry ass to know!"

With a roll of the eyes he let it go. Now that they were free the rest of the group were just as eager as him to speak to the 'mutineers'. "Alright, everyone with me. We're headed to Deck 17." They took off at a jog for the turbo lift. "And someone see about getting me a communicator!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unohdettu, <strong>_**2277.132, 0021 hours. **The hole in the gernadomite was long, exactly 2.89 meters by his measurements, and the images from the probe led Spock to discover that it did open into a different cave; however, whether it was another in the series of caverns or whether it was the entryway he sought he could not discern. Unable to find a key or other mechanism he set about carefully planting the IEDs. It took two separately controlled charges using all the explosive devices to create a hole large enough for him to pass through. Without hesitating Spock stepped inside.

The smoke was thick and the air was acrid. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed a ramp leading down and away from the caverns with more paintings on the walls at the top. They appeared to be warnings of some kind though Spock did not take the time to study them. Heedless of their message he plunged into the bowels of Unohdettu in the hopes of reclaiming his k'diwa from this forgotten race.

He was barely eleven yards in when the pain began.

Unlike his earlier predictions his bonds with his children did not snap; no, the pain was more intense then he thought possible after the loss of Nyota but it was not sudden. Like a steak knife slowly sawing it's way through a strand of thick rope the links with T'Alora, Se'tak and Selas began to fall away. Spock suspected this was a result of the hole he had had to blow open in the gernadomite wall, an outcome he had not anticipated prior to undertaking his dangerous plan. Each step was agony as the children were slowly cut away from his consciousness for he not only bore his own pain but could feel their's as well. It went against his every instinct to harm them in this manner.

Worse still was that there was no renewed connection with Nyota. Her place in his mind was still a black, gaping wound.

Forcing himself onward Spock lost all track of time, overwhelmed as he was with sensation. Each step became harder then the one before as every bond he had ever forged was hacked away. Finally his knees gave out and with a violent shudder he crumpled and fell to the ground. Mentally isolated for the first time in his life the grief was almost more than Spock could bear. He was alone in his head—no wife, no children, no father, no crewmates he had come to know as friends and call his family lo these last nineteen years.

How had Selek survived like this? He could barely breathe yet all he wanted to do was rage and scream until he was hoarse; still, he bit his tongue until it bled. If there were people down here holding Nyota captive it would not do to alert them to his presence.

After sucking in the musky air Spock rose and hobbled along, clutching the wall for support. He soldiered on bravely for some time until his legs gave out completely and he was reduced to crawling; despite knowing that his family and friends were in fact alive his body and mind still grieved.

Spock crawled until he could not crawl another centimeter.

Panting hard, he lay back against the wall, legs splayed out before him in an undignified fashion. Every nerve in him burned while the icy cold grip of despair stole over him.

It was in that moment that he felt the first nudge against his consciousness—a kindred spirit plunged in grief in equal measure to his own that was reaching out.

The sparkling silver thread crashed through the remnants of his feeble shields and coiled around his wild emotions, feeding and amplifying them hungrily. There was a familiarity with the tendril of thought that, in his distress, Spock did not immediately place; only when it settled in and took root in his psyche did he recognize Nyota's woe.

He honed in on her link, warmth stealing over his clammy skin as he grasped at the ragged dirt walls and hauled himself back up. She was alive! One small step, then two, and every one thereafter brought him closer to her. He fed off her connection, his feet soon skimming the floor as the bond strengthened. Nyota was still too steeped in her own grief to recognize his nearness but no matter; Spock knew he would be reunited with her soon enough.

* * *

><p>* sa-kai = Vulkhansu for brother<p>

* sa-fu = Vulkhansu for son


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Transporter Room, U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2277.131, 0120 hours. **He could hear their sobs through the thick door and it set his teeth on edge, much like everyone else's who were waiting helplessly out in the corridor. "Scotty…"

"Aye, Cap'n, I've almost got it now…"

Seconds later sparks flew between the wires in the engineer's hands and the doors pulled back. Rushing in he found T'Alora, Se'tak and Selas huddled on the ground, their arms wrapped around each other and tears streaming down their face.

How Spock could hurt them like this Jim would never understand.

His blood ran cold and he fixed Bones a steely glare. "Stay with them," he ordered. Turning to McKeon he added, "Get upstairs and relieve Leghorn. I don't know what we're about to find down there but I want this ship ready just in case."

He noticed that Scotty had already anticipated him and was behind the controls, punching in coordinates to beam them down to the surface. Reaching into the nearest cabinet he pulled out a utility belt and phaser, carefully setting the weapon to stun. Addressing the rest of the group he said, "Suit up. We're beaming down."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unohdettu, <strong>_**2277.?, ?. **Nyota rolled over on her dank earthen bed, hugging her shoulders and crying. She'd been thinking of Se'tak and Selas on their last shore leave on Earth, Se'tak laughing as he raced through the house tugging Selas along with him while they pulled pranks on their cousins. She wanted to cling to those memories and remember them all happy but every time she does it just brings on more tears…

…because they're dead. Her beautiful, beautiful children, whose lives had barely begun, were all dead. And Chris and Len, Jim, Taline, Sulu, Wendy-they're all gone. And Spock! He was supposed to survive _her_, not the other way around! His presence in her dreams haunts her each night in ways words fail to describe.

They all died when the ship crashed, though how that happened she may never know. The Unohdettuans—the ones that rescued her—won't let her up to see the damage but they're certain there aren't any other survivors. Her isolation and curiosity eat away at her almost as much as her grief. Were her family and friends taken by surprise and attacked? She knows the Unohdettuans are still too primitive to take down a Constitution class vessel, however, until they rescued her she didn't even know they existed. Were there others more advanced on the planet who brought down the ship?

But why?

And how?

No one cared to give her any answers, and for all she knew it could have just as easily been an on-board systems failure as an outside attack. Whatever the confluence of events that killed her family and sent her home careening toward the surface were they would forever remain a mystery. Nyota knew that as long as they kept her down here she'd never have a chance at finding out the truth, and even if she wanted to she doubted she could escape far. She'd already tried and failed a handful of times. The only reason she was alive now was because the crash startled the Unohdettuans and they found her and fished her out of the rubble.

She wasn't certain (their spoken language was difficult even for her to translate at times) but she got the impression that the people keeping her in quarantine considered her 'lucky'. She didn't believe it. Right now she was dirty, dejected and alone, wishing like hell she'd died right alongside everyone else.

If only she'd been able to get that morning off…

If only they hadn't found that other room…

If only she'd gone with Gary…

If…if…if…

Fresh sobs racked her body until she heard the voices of approaching Unohdettuans. They didn't think she understood even a word of what they said and so spoke fairly freely around her now and she wanted to get an idea of what lay ahead.

There was that word again, _Gaita_. They were talking about her, something about moving her—maybe it was a city or town that they wanted to take her to? Whatever it was she'd go willingly. She had no fight left in her as she had nothing left to live for.

Rolling over she started humming the song that T'Alora used to love when she was a little girl. When she closed her eyes she pictured her daughter at the age of three, dressing up and dancing like a ballerina in her room. Her crying started up all over again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unohdettu, <strong>_**2277.132, 0056 hours. **Her suffering pulled him in like a beacon, and was so palpable that even while unconscious she began responding to him as if awake.

"_Nyota…"_

"_Spock! I've missed you!_"

His love for her flew across the bond like his feet over the ground. "_And I you, k'diwa; however, we will be reunited soon._"

"_Good._" Nyota sighed in contentment and began to awaken. "_I'm ready. Take me with you to Heaven._"

Though he attempted to persuade her otherwise she firmly believed in his death and was even now embracing her own. This conviction spurred him on faster until he nearly passed her; she lay alone on a mound of dirt in a door-less, window-less room off the main corridor. Standing in the entryway, staring down at her alive and well, he felt pure, unadulterated joy.

In a flash she spun about out of bed and leapt at him in attack. Only when he closed his arms around her and brought her face millimeters away from his own did she truly see him. "Spock?"

Rendered speechless he merely nodded and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, peppering his face with kisses which he just as ardently returned.

"I thought…" she managed between frantic caresses. "I thought…" Though she could not articulate these thoughts he saw them all the same: how the Unohdettuans led her to believe the ship had crashed above the very caves she was studying and how she was the only survivor. The agony she felt over the loss of their children combined with his own non-existent bond almost made him lose his footing and he hastened to reassure her everyone was alive and the ship intact.

They had so many questions for one another but they would have to keep; Spock was about to suggest they depart when he heard voices coming from down the hall. Pulling Nyota behind him he tucked them both away into a corner of the room, and as they drew closer he felt his adun'a straining against him, no doubt translating the conversation.

"They're coming back for me, I think. I don't know where to but they want to move me soon."

"Then we must make haste." Grabbing her hand he led her out the door and back down the corridor, keeping to the wall and dark corners until they reached the base of the ramp.

They'd barely taken two steps toward freedom when the alarm was raised, a howling screech that was so piercing Spock scrambled to cover his ears—only Nyota would not let him recover. "RUN!"

She grabbed his hand now, taking the lead, and they made a mad dash for the surface. They were still over fifty meters away when they were rocked by what felt like another earthquake. "No!" Nyota cried, trying to pick up her pace, "No, no, no!"

Spock turned around to look and was equally alarmed. The earth behind them rolled out like a wave and as it drew closer one segment broke off and crept up the wall. They needed to pick up their pace but Nyota's energy was flagging despite the adrenaline surge.

Grabbing her up he raced onward but even his speed was not enough. The movement in the wall overtook them and leapt into their path, giving Spock his first good look at an Unohdettuan. The man stood roughly eight centimeters taller than himself on two legs with elongated arms that just brushed his knees. He was as dark as the earth yet his skin was rough and reminded him of the bark on a Terran _Acer diabolicum_ tree. His yellow eyes gleamed menacingly.

Somehow though, all Spock saw was red.

Nyota screeched as he ground to a halt and set her unceremoniously back on her feet. Three more Unohdettuans popped up behind him as he lunged, avenging his family for the suffering they'd endured. He tackled the man to the ground while Nyota stood between him and the other aliens. She tried reasoning with them but they were beyond listening, choosing to close in on her instead and bring her back further underground.

Spock swung his opponent around and sent him crashing into his comrades, all four falling backward like bowling pins. He tugged Nyota further up the ramp—if they could just get within sight of the entrance…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unohdettu, <strong>_**2277.131, 0124 hours. **While Sulu checked and prepped the Commander's shuttle for departure Jim led the rest of the team into the caves. He was shocked by the size of the hole Spock had blown but he was even more surprised by the room that lay beyond it with a ramp that delved deeper below the surface.

Just _what_ had his XO figured out? And why hadn't he told him?

"NO!"

He and Giotto shot each other a look. The voice was barely audible but it sounded faintly like Nyota; still he knew it couldn't be her…

"STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

Kirk led the charge as they surged forward, phasers at the ready. "UHURA?"

"JIM! JIM, THEY'RE KILLING HIM!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unohdettu, <strong>_**2277.131, 0122 hours. **Long limbs snaked around his ankles, tripping him up and knocking him down so they could better bind his arms and legs. Spock struggled against their hands but their strength was overwhelming and he could only watch helplessly as Nyota stared at him in horror.

Then the Unohdettuans pulled him upright, hissing and clicking a tirade centimeters from his face—but he was focused instead on their thoughts. He saw their city, learned how they came to be, and what their plans were for his adun'a. He started pulling against them all the harder.

"Trasha'ma, k'diwa!" he commanded. "Korsau du b'elak!*"

"No! I won't leave you!" She began attacking her captors with a vengeance but they brushed her back easily and she landed on her rear in the dirt. The Unohdettuans squeezed and he felt the air rush out of his lungs. In the back of his mind he felt the children again but the connection was weak. He tried to reassure them, to tell them he had retrieved their mother just as he had promised, no matter that it now cost him his own life. They needed _her_; he was the expendable one.

The men began sinking back into the ground, dragging him with them, and Nyota clawed and kicked at their backs. "NO!"

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Nyota, heh ro kanlar. Vokau ta._*_" _

She fought for him so frantically that he was not certain she heard. "NO!"

Spock tried again, now up to his waist in the earth and his vision swimming before him. "_Taluhk nash…_"

"STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

"…_k'dular_…"

The world went black.

* * *

><p>There, twenty meters from the entrance—Giotto eyed them first and fired, knicking the shoulder of what looked to be a group of giant treemen. At the provocation the quartet began to sink faster into the ground, Spock still tight in their grip.

"Uhura, get back!"

"I'm not leaving him!"

Even though she was in the line of fire Jim didn't hold back, ordering everyone to let 'em rip. Phaser blasts tore through the air, hitting one of the targets in the back of the head and another in the middle of his chest. A third one got tapped where the sun don't shine, though when he thought about it later Jim figured the sun never saw any part of the creatures who'd taken his crew.

The stuns appeared to have little physical effect on them but the sheer size of their group and the fact that they were targeting them so relentlessly made the tree/men eventually abandon their targets. Once they were gone he and Hinzle rushed forward, draping Spock's arms about their shoulders and hauling him out of the ground and onto his feet while Ross moved to escort Uhura. Giotto ordered them all out as he covered the rear and they made their retreat.

"Is he alive?" she whispered.

"He better be," Jim muttered humorlessly. "'Cause I'm gonna kill him when we get home."

* * *

><p>* "Trasha'ma, k'diwa! Korsau du b'elak!" - "Leave me, Beloved! Save yourself!"<p>

* "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Nyota, heh ro kanlar. Vokau at." - "I cherish thee, Nyota, and our children. Remember that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise Shuttle 1, **_**2277.131, 0138 hours. **She gave Sulu the shock of his life when she stepped on the shuttle behind Spock as the others helped strap him into the emergency bed. He stood gaping at her, completely stupefied, and she stepped up and gave him a small hug.

Hesitantly he put his arms around her. "How…?" Tears threatened to fall.

"Get us out of here _now_, Mr. Sulu."

He jumped and scrambled for the cockpit and Nyota strapped herself into the jump seat beside her adun. Only once the doors were closed and they were officially off the ground did she turn her attention to the man glaring daggers at Spock.

"I'm glad you're safe, Uhura, I really am," said Jim

She looked to her husband and then back to her Captain, the tension between them palpable. "What happened?"

Jim waved her off with a flick of his wrist. "Never you mind." They broke atmo a few minutes later and he un-strapped himself. No sooner was he up on his feet then Spock looked to be coming back around. "I need to speak to Giotto."

She stared after him curiously, realizing she wouldn't get her answers until the dust settled. Spock feebly stretched out a hand. "Nyota…"

A hazy tidal wave of affection flooded the bond, making her feel off-kilter. "I'm here, Ashayam; I'm right here. We're safe."

That reassurance was all he needed as he nodded and closed his eyes before slipping into a light healing trance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, Sickbay, <strong>_**2277.131, 0157 hours. **"Slow down! Y'all aren't makin' any sense!" McCoy usually demonstrated a great deal more patience with the children of the _Enterprise _but tonight he was at his wit's end (and it showed in his accent). T'Alora, Se'tak and Selas were quiet as mice just a second ago and now here they were talking a mile a minute as if they'd ingested some psychotropic drugs.

He weighed the pros and cons of giving them a sedative when the Sickbay doors burst open and Len thought _he_might be the one hallucinating. Jim strode through first—surprisingly uninjured—flanked by Sulu and Giotto and… "Nyota?"

"MAMA!" The kids tackled her to the ground and they began talking over each in a mix of Standard, Swahili and Vulkhansu, all while holding onto one another in a massive bone crushing hug.

Len just stood there completely frozen. His friend was supposed to be dead. He'd performed the autopsy.

He had to be seeing things.

Shooting Jim a look all he got was a frown and a shake of the head—guess he'd have to have things explained to him later_._ Taking another glance in Nyota's direction he noted the cuts and bruises on her arms and face and her extremely dirty state. With great patience and care he helped her back to her feet and re-positioned the kids long enough to get an accurate tricorder reading off of her; it was then that he saw Spock being brought in on a stretcher.

"Healing trance," she answered his unspoken question. "Just a few cuts and some deep bruising, I think."

"Since when did you become a doctor?"

Only when she smiled that dazzling smile did he allow himself to really believe she was back. "Missed you too, Len."

He hugged her tight and got a good whiff. She smelled like mud-lots and lots of mud. "Darlin', don't take this the wrong way but you could really use a shower."

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise<strong>_**, 2277.131, 0249 hours. **Scotty turned the corner and headed for the Officer's Rec, noting the crates propping open the doors as McCoy, Sulu and Kirk's voices drifted quietly down the hall.

"I've updated the schedules," he announced as he entered. Sinking into a chair he had a bourbon thrust into his hand while he surveyed the damage. In his mind it'd been well worth it to get Uhura back but the mess her husband and bairns made of his gal had Scotty shaking his head. Taking a swig he turned back to the group. "We'll have everything ship shape again in forty-eight hours, give or take."

"No, Scotty." In spite of the victory—they'd gotten their friend back, hadn't they?—the Captain looked to be in a foul mood. "Have your people fix the front door, but that's it. Spock and the kids are on clean-up duty; T'Alora knew how to seal it up and now she can un-seal it. The boys'll be in charge of putting back the supplies. If I find even one crate missing…"

"Whoa, Jim, you can't be serious! They just got their mother back!"

"Captain," Sulu followed McCoy's declaration, "With all due respect, I know you're angry that we all got hoodwinked but maybe it's not really the kids you're upset with…"

Kirk slammed his glass down hard on the side table. "I know damn well who I'm upset with, Hikaru, and I'll take it up with him soon enough. But the kids are all old enough to have known better and they need to learn there are consequences for their actions." He eyed them all suspiciously. "Or am I not still the captain of this ship?"

Scotty looked around at his tablemates. The other lads went quiet but he still had somethin' to say. "Aye Sir, you are, but at least give the wee ones a few days to get over things. I cannae imagine what it must've been like for 'em thinkin' their mother was dead one minute and come back the next but I suspect they'll be loathe to part from her again anytime soon."

The Captain narrowed his eyes at him over the top of his glass. "I'm not that heartless, Mr. Scott." Finishing his drink the man then up and quit the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise<strong>_**, 2277.131, 0256 hours. **Spock came out of his trance to the ominous sounds of Sickbay machinery, causing his gut to twist as he experienced sensations of 'deja-vu'. Slowly he became aware of a cool, firm hand tucked in his, giving it a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

_Nyota…_

Eyes squinting against the bright light he turned his head to the side and beheld the most beautiful sight: his adun'a safe in a bio-bed, their children curled up around her fast asleep.

"Hey," she whispered quietly, their eyes boring into one another. "How're you feeling?"

"I believe it is I who should be asking you that question."

Nyota smiled and he felt all the sadness, anger and worry from the last nine days melt away. "I'm alright, just a little dehydrated with a few bumps and bruises. You?"

He reviewed his internal catalogue of injuries. "I cracked two ribs and sustained a deep laceration to my temporal lobe, yet the wounds are healing well thanks to Doctor McCoy's careful ministrations."

The little crease in the middle of her forehead formed as she frowned and he wished he could lean over and kiss it away. "I'm glad you're alright."

"And I you."

He transmitted the full force of his relief and affection across the bond, along with his intention never to let her leave his side again. It was a condition that, at the moment, she readily agreed to. They would have spent the remainder of the morning feeding their joy like that had she not let loose a very large yawn.

"Sleep, k'diwa. I will watch over you all."

She nodded gratefully but still kept her hand in his. Within minutes she had fallen back into a sound sleep.

His bliss at having her back again—safe and whole and within arm's reach—was tempered by the guilt eating away at his conscience. Mere hours ago his only focus had been reclaiming his adun'a no matter the cost and now that that had been accomplished he had ample time to consider the consequences of his actions and the events yet to come. Despite the brevity of their conversation he was aware that Nyota knew things were amiss though she was not witting of the particulars.

He would have to speak with Jim very, very soon, and explain all to Nyota shortly thereafter. There would be no secrets kept from his beloved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise<strong>_**, 2277.131, 1100 hours. **Jim sat in his office, a pile of unsigned PADDs to his right, blue eyes staring intently at the information in front of him on his computer screen. Bones had given Uhura and Spock clean bills of health and released them to their quarters less then an hour ago with orders to remain off-duty for another 3 days. It was nothing short of a miracle. He still couldn't believe that she was alive…or that his XO and the kids had committed mutiny.

He was still seeing red about that one.

The door chime went off. "Enter."

_Speak of the Devil_, he thought as he looked up at Spock. The Vulcan wore a black shirt and slacks which highlighted the deep jade bruise at his temple and the days' worth of stubble growing on his chin; and though he adopted his normal rigid posture he appeared to be favoring his left side a little more then his right-definite sign of at least one cracked rib, maybe two.

"You're not on-duty for another 71 hours you know."

"I am well aware of this fact, Captain."

Spock concentrated on a spot on the wall just behind his head but said nothing more, leaving it up to him to break the silence.

"Spock, have I made any bad command decisions recently? Decisions you've disagreed with and felt I didn't take your input seriously enough?"

His XO quirked his head and looked at him curiously. "No, Sir."

"Have I left crew members behind on _any_ mission, even when we didn't have any good reason to believe that they were still alive?"

"No, Sir."

His anger doubled and tripled in size with each response. Exploding out of his seat he shouted, "Then g-ddammit, why'd you do it? _Mutiny_, Spock! Why didn't you come talk to me instead? I could've helped you!"

One angular eyebrow rose. "Your offer of assistance was not assured at that time."

He spluttered. "Not assured? Not _assured_? What the hell does that mean? Why do you think that I, or anybody else on this ship, wouldn't have bent over backwards to help you get Uhura back?"

"At the time the evidence I had suggesting that the Lieutenant Commander was still alive was circumstantial at best."

"But it was good enough for you to follow-up on it and take me and the entire command crew hostage!" He slammed his hand down hard. "Jesus, you know I'm well within my right to have you kicked out of 'Fleet for what you pulled!"

Spock's shoulders slumped infinitesimally. "I am well aware that as a standing Starfleet officer I am currently in violation of sixteen different Codes of Conduct, yet as I previously stated time was of the essence and your offer of aid was not assured."

Jim gritted his teeth, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sunk back into his chair. "Spock, if this is your way of apologizing…"

"This is not an apology; I only came to explain my actions to you and take responsibility for any consequences you might see fit to dispense."

Oh he saw fit to 'dispense consequences' alright. He knew for a fact that Scotty needed the coolant tanks cleaned out before the end of the month; all he needed was to scrounge up a couple of toothbrushes from stores…

It was then that the Vulcan quietly admitted, "Also, in answer to your previous queries, I was not thinking entirely logically." Now that was a horse of a different color. Jim decided it was time to stop ranting and listen. "As you already know I had been monitoring the investigation into Nyota's death since the beginning. I began to have my suspicions when certain facts from numerous crew reports did not add up; however, it was not until Selas came to me with his own research that I truly believed there was a chance she was still alive."

He _what_ now? Did he really just say that he risked his life and career on a child's research?

"Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"How did your seven year old get access to those reports? Everything regarding—" here he searched for a euphemism since Uhura was no longer dead, "the _incident_ was highly classified."

One eyebrow rose sharply. "If you are implying that in addition to other violations I also broke regulation 3E and gave my son command access without proper clearance…"

"I was implying no such thing," he said with a smirk. He was still pissed but he couldn't help himself; he loved rankling the Vulcan.

"Nyota had been reviewing the mission with Selas prior to our arrival at Unohdettu as well as each evening while we were in orbit," Spock carefully explained. "Our son continued her research into the cave glyphs independently after her alleged demise using public record away team reports."

"Oh." Jim took a sip of water and eyed his XO carefully. His off-kilter stance was barely noticeable before but now he was listing heavily to the left. "Why don't you sit down before you pass out on me, alright?"

Despite the offer Spock made no move forward. "I am not in danger of losing consciousness at this time…"

Kirk sighed. "Just take the damn seat, will you?" Only after he was sitting did he ask, "So, how many cracked ribs you got?"

"Two."

He walked over to the replicator and ordered up some tea. "Sorry to hear it." Carrying the steaming mug over he added, "Bet it was worth it though."

"I would have willingly endured much worse to have brought her back."

The immediacy of Spock's response made him smile. "I know." He took another sip of his drink. "Ok, I think I'm ready to listen now. Start over, and take it from the top. What made you suspect…?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise<strong>_**, 2277.131, 2112 hours. **The day had proven to be very—_interesting_. Even now she still wasn't sure what to make of what she'd been told. Once Spock returned from his meeting with Jim they all came clean about how they got her back home and she was just stunned; after all, essentially her adun and her kids had hijacked the _Enterprise_.

She's lucky they weren't all sitting in the brig right now.

On the other hand her fellow senior officers didn't seem too keen to have the incident reported, and Kirk did appear to be getting his revenge somehow; Spock had disappeared shortly after dinner and still hadn't returned, presumably to carry out some form of penance to Jim.

Nyota sat in bed with a PADD reviewing Selas' work on the Unohdettuans, marveling at how his mind worked. The boys had gone to bed a short while ago and T'Alora, who'd been overly solicitous since their release from Sickbay, was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes while insisting that her mother rest. Despite her homecoming there was still something off with her daughter and so she sat there with her door open biding her time.

She didn't keep her waiting long.

"T, come in here a second, would you please?" Her daughter stopped short in the hallway and turned around as Nyota set aside the PADD. "Have a seat." Again, she did as she was asked but still hadn't uttered a word. She spent a good minute just staring at her daughter's face; the dark eyes were no longer quite so haunted as they'd been hours ago but the high cheekbones were exceptionally pronounced. The traditional Vulcan robes T'Alora favored did much to hide her frame but as Nyota reached over in a gentle caress she felt how bony her shoulders were.

"Sweetie, talk to me. What happened while I was gone?"

She looked almost frightened by the question and spent several seconds formulating a response. "Sa-mekh was in need of assistance in the wake of your 'passing'. Se'tak was extremely emotional over your loss, as was Selas, although to a slightly lesser degree. I aided them during that time."

Nyota ran a hand soothingly up and down her daughter's bicep; she could feel how slim and taut it was. "I know that—your father and brothers have told me over and over again how helpful you were—but I want to know what happened to _you_ while I was away." Here she put both hands on T'Alora's shoulders and allowed them to travel all the way down to her tiny wrists. She didn't miss the tiny angry flicker in her daughter's eyes at her physical assessment. "You're all skin and bones, and don't think I didn't see how you only picked at your supper; you also keep looking around as if the other shoe is about to drop. Now I know it's all going to take us awhile to adjust to everything that's happened but I want you to realize that I'm not going anywhere and you can talk to me about anything."

She watched her daughter inhale sharply and stiffen, the moisture beginning to form in her eyes. "Mama, I…" it was the first time she'd called her that all day, "I coped with your…d-death…as best I could. It was not…easy." For the first time in almost half a dozen years T'Alora gave over to her emotions and cried her heart out, collapsing into her mother's arms in great gasping sobs. Nyota began to sob as well and held her little girl close to her breast, stroking her hair and whispering assurances over and over again in her ear.

"Let it out, baby girl, it's alright. I'm so sorry for putting you through that. It's all over now though and I'm right here…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise<strong>_**, 2277.131, 2340 hours.** He was unaware of just how much time had passed, as it had not been his intent to stay away from his family this long. However, Spock was also intent on rectifying the situation in the Officer's Rec room as expeditiously as possible, which was why he was now covered head-to-toe in white plas-crete dust. All was quiet in the apartment as he entered and he made his way to the bathroom for a rare water shower before heading to bed, hopeful that he would not rouse anyone.

The bathroom was sufficiently steamy by the time he slipped into the stall. Standing and facing the head he braced his hands against the wall and looked at the floor, letting the hot water trickle down his neck and back. So much had occurred in the last twenty-four hours that he had let his guard down and did not realize he was no longer alone until Nyota wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Hey."

He turned around and held her close. "I did not intend to wake you."

"You didn't, I was already awake." Spock waited for her to elaborate further. "The boys went to bed early and afterward T'Alora and I talked." Sensing her discomfort across the bond he gently peeled himself back so he could get a better look at Nyota's face; she appeared to be in great pain. "Spock, show me what happened while I was away."

Her request was…_logical_…and while he had personal reasons for not wanting to comply none were compelling enough to put Nyota off. Water pelting against his back Spock resigned himself with a soft sigh before bringing his hands up to her psi points.

_He had been monitoring a growing wind storm in the northern hemisphere of Unohdettu, Lieutenant Commander Plin-yee was_ _at the communications station where Nyota normally worked. The Bridge was working in near silence as they waited for the away team to return._

_ Suddenly a high pitched scream knocked the breath from Spock's lungs and his vision swam. The disorientation lasted 3.6 seconds before he determined that his k'hat'n'dlawa ceased to exist. He flew into a rage trying to get to the transporter room, knocking over colleagues and equipment that came into his path. He had to reach Unohdettu, had to see if he could somehow save her…_

_ Awaking in Sickbay to T'Alora's voice…him screaming and crying, unabashed at such a human display of grief._

_ Reviewing the children; receiving mourners; returning to their quarters with her ashes in his arms._

_ Presenting a façade of normalcy only to engage in illogical behavior under the cover of night…_

_ "Enough," Nyota sobbed before he could proceed further, "I've seen enough."_

When they emerged out of the meld he could not tell whether the water on her face was from the cooling shower or her own tears. "I'm so, so s-sorry I put you through all that," she cried.

"We were not the only ones who grieved," he reminded her while sending images of her own anguish when she likewise believed in their premature demise.

"No, but I…I shouldn't have believed them. If I'd just fought back or tried harder to break free…"

He pressed a kiss against her forehead to silence her self-recriminations. "You are not liable for your kidnapping or for the assumptions made based on false information provided you while in captivity. Due to the severance of the bond we believed as you believed until an alternative theory was presented. Had you reacted to the Unohdettuans in any other manner it is likely that you would not be back here with us now but truly be lost to us forever. Kaiidth, k'diwa."

His words did little to soothe her. "I know, but the kids…" again her voice trailed off and she showed them her concerns: Selas' clinginess, Se'tak's silence and T'Alora's gauntness. The boys' behavior was understandable given the circumstances yet T'Alora's self-injury had completely escaped his notice until now; seeing their daughter through his adun'a's eyes made her emaciated state obvious and he was alarmed for her and ashamed of his failure as her sa-mekh. T'Alora had maintained her composure so admirably throughout their terrible ordeal that he had not realized the full depth of her hurt.

It was only Nyota's hand that stopped him from rushing headlong out of the shower to see to their daughter.

"I had a good long talk with her now and I think she'll be ok; we'll just have to keep a closer eye on her for awhile. I made an appointment with Len tomorrow just to be on the safe side and make sure there's no lasting damage."

The water pelting down on them both was downright cold and he turned the shower head off, stepping out first and assisting her into a warm towel as she moved to do the same. Their thoughts were concentrated on their battered family and each remained somewhat anxious and tense.

"For all the talking we did and all the plans we made in case this ever happened things still went straight to Hell, didn't they?"

"While the existence of Hell remains scientifically unproven I do concur with the sentiment you are attempting to express. I believe the Earth saying 'The best laid plans of mice and men often go astray' is especially poignant in this case." Spock watched closely as she finger combed her wet hair. "However, our family has suffered under adverse conditions before and pulled through admirably at each conclusion, therefore the evidence suggests that now that we have been reunited we will be able to do the same once again."

Nyota smiled at him sweetly and turned around. "So what you're saying is it's going to get better?"

Inwardly he smiled; he had greatly missed their teasing. "Indeed."

She reached out and he met her hand halfway, reveling in the silky feel of her fingers as she twined them with his own. "Spock?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been a long day. Let's go to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Last chapter folks! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you've enjoyed the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2277.134, 0845 hours. **"Selas, we're here." They'd already dropped the older kids off at their classrooms and now she and Selas crossed the threshold into his room, her son holding tightly to her hand. His classmates all rushed around putting away their bags and getting to their seats but he refused to let go. He'd been like this ever since she'd returned, clinging to her pant leg like a shy toddler, and even taking to sitting in front of the bathroom waiting for her to finish her business. The only time he ever left her side was when he was asleep.

Nyota leaned over and kissed the top of his head, trying to ease out of his hold. "Your father and I will be right back to get you as soon as our shift is over, I promise." His grip tightened and he wordlessly sent her wave after wave of anxiety. Such a promise, although unspoken, had been made the day they thought she'd died.

"I'm always with you. Even if I'm not here," she squeezed his hand, "I'm right here." Carefully she placed their entwined hands over his heart and he seemed to relax. She kissed him again as he reluctantly let go and went to join his friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise Ready Room, <strong>_**2277.134, 0903 hours.** "People!" Jim called out for the third time. "If everyone could take their seats!"

The crew continued to ignore him as they gathered around Uhura, welcoming her back. While it did his heart good to see everyone back together this debriefing was promising to be a long one and they'd all have to get back to their posts when they were through. "I know we're all happy to see the Lieutenant Commander but we don't want this to take all morning. I promise you'll all have a chance to catch up with her afterward." With that guarantee and a few last words everyone slowly trickled to their spots around the table.

He took a quick sip of his coffee and sat down. "Alright, let's get down to business, shall we?" Heads nodded. "First, I'd like to add my own words of welcome. Uhura, what can I say except the ship wasn't the same without you?" She smiled and blushed while the others chuckled. "Glad you're home. Now I know everyone in this room is somewhat familiar with what occurred on Unohdettu, but before we start our next mission I'd like for us all to be on the same page. Uhura, if you don't mind…?"

She cleared her throat as she blushed. "Of course, Captain. I'm just not sure how much insight I can provide. Spock knows more then I do."

"And we'll get to him in just a minute, I promise."

Uhura shot her husband a sideways glance. "Ok…first off, I want everyone to know that this isn't Gary's fault. _I'm _the one that gave him the order to leave the room which was why I was alone when the quake hit. I tried to seek cover but must've been knocked out because the next thing I remember is waking up underground with a huge lump on my head and I couldn't find my kit anywhere.

"The room itself wasn't anything special. It was all made of dirt and clay; the bed, the dishes, everything. It wasn't a cell as far as I could tell, maybe more of an isolation room or something, but it might as well have been a prison. The Unohdettuans didn't try and restrain me but they didn't let me just get up and leave either.

"I was still trying to get my bearings when three of them came into my room. They just stood back and watched me for I don't know how long. One of them tried to talk to me but the one in charge wouldn't let him. They were intimidating looking, but I wasn't afraid; at least, not right then."

"What'd they look like, Uhura?" Sulu asked.

"The Unohdettuans were about two meters tall with yellow eyes and long limbs. They had dark skin that was really rough-looking, like tree bark. Some of them also had really strange growths on their head, arms, hands and legs, again, similar to tree branches. But like I said, even though they were initially scary looking I wasn't really afraid, just curious about what they wanted from me and what they were going to do. In a lot of respects I almost felt like they were more afraid of me then I was of them. Either way, that's when I tried to let Spock know through the bond that I was alright, only he and the kids weren't there.

"That's when I lost it. The Unohdettuans didn't know what to make of me, I was just crying and raving like a lunatic. I got up and tried to push past them but they wouldn't let me and they were just too strong."

With a trembling hand she reached for her orange juice, her eyes searching for Spock's. There it was again, the look he'd come to recognize whenever a silent conversation was going on between. Jim felt himself relax as she shot her husband a small smile before continuing her story.

"The time after that is a bit of a blur. I must've exhausted myself because when I came to again the men were gone. This went on for awhile, but without my chronometer I couldn't tell you if it was hours or days. Finally, when I was 'calmer', one of them was allowed in to try and talk to me.

"The Unohdettuan language is extremely difficult, and most of the time we had to resort to drawing pictures and glyphs in the dirt. The man that I spoke with told me the _Enterprise_ had crashed into the caves. He didn't know how or why but when I asked about survivors he said I was the only one. I tried to get him to let me go so I could see for myself but he stopped me, calling me a 'Gaita' over and over again; I assumed the name was something significant but I never figured out what it meant.

"I made a few more escape attempts after that. I studied their routines, watched for holes in their patrols. The farthest I ever got was the ramp but they caught me each time and…" Ever the professional he watched her cool, detached demeanor crumble as she choked back a sob. "I started to give up. After all, what was the point in trying to escape if all of you were dead?"

Out of the corner of his eye Jim saw Rand, who'd been taking the meeting mutes, get up and give her a hug. Murmurs of 'there, there', 'it's alright now', and 'you're home' were heard around the table and Nyota soon settled back down.

"So they never gave you any explanation for taking you or gave you any indication as to why they were holding you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, they didn't. As I came to understand them a little bit better I found out they were going to move me, but where to and for what purpose I can't really say."

The others looked thoughtful but no one had any questions, not wanting to burden Uhura with further reminders of her ordeal.

"Perhaps now it would be best for me to speak, Captain."

With a nod to his XO Spock began explaining the information he and the children had gathered. All of it was stuff that Kirk had heard before until he began speaking about the altercation with the people on the surface.

"During our prolonged skin-to-skin contact I came to learn the history of the Unohdettuan people, or the Du'Quan, as they call themselves. Their ancestors were indeed survivors of a nuclear war, outliving the more advanced Biseth and Maalan tribes. Prior to the devestation they had retreated to the caves for safety and were spared the worst from the 'War Fires'; that is until the radiation began to seep into the soil and contaminate the ground water. At that point their existence was well and truly threatened.

"Physically, the early Du'Quans previously resembled other known humanoid species throughout the galaxy; however, each successive generation born after the 'War Fires' suffered from genetic defects and mutations, and it is because of the resultant radiation that they continue to fear prolonged exposure to the surface. Their somewhat unnatural evolution spanning roughly 42 generations over 2 millennia mean that they have literally become one with the earth, which is why they were physically able to overcome myself and the Lieutenant Commander as we made our escape."

Scotty shuddered and anxiously rubbed the top of his balding pate as he asked, "Pardon me, Sir, but were ya able t' figure out what 'n they wanted her for?"

"When the mutations became more pronounced the priests prophesized that one day a 'Gaita'—a person of their true form—would come, signaling a return to their original state. Lieutenant Commander Uhura's skin tone and physical characteristics resembled their early ancestors, hence they mistook her for their 'Gaita'. They had no intention of kidnapping her when they first emerged yet once they had her they had every intention of keeping her—and telling her that her people had perished was the surest way of gaining her compliance."

Most everyone in the room gasped, including Uhura. Apparently even she hadn't been privy to this information beforehand but that didn't stop Jim from mentally kicking himself for not finishing Spock's lengthy report.

"Ok, but then what in the hell brought them up there anyway? You just told us the Duckens didn't like going out onto the surface," Bones spit out somewhat angrily.

"The _Du'Quan's_ returned to the surface on the day in question to complete a funerary ritual; this is the only time they leave the safety of the underground cities. By depositing the ashes of their comrade we were led to believe that the Lieutenant Commander perished and they were able to return with her underground and place her under quarantine. Their plan, once it was determined that she was neither infectious nor contagious, was to return with her to the city of Yultique to confirm the prophecy."

Jim guffawed and rather insensitively blurted out, "Uhura, you could've been a goddess! You could've been _revered_."

With a mischievous smile and a wink towards her husband she replied, "Who says I'm not revered already?"

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Kirk had the remains of the late-Du'Quan beamed back down to the surface before they broke orbit. After their ordeal no one needed any reminders of Unohdettu on-board.

Nyota and her team submitted their official report on the planet to Starfleet, complete with Selas' and Rebecca's findings. Their recommendation was that they follow the Federation's Prime Directive and leave well enough alone until or unless the Du'Quan's achieved warp capability. Given the people's primitive nature they deduced that that would be several more centuries in the making.

Although many would've considered it previously impossible, Spock enjoyed a much closer relationship with his family then he had prior to Nyota's kidnapping, especially with regards to Se'tak. In their shared grief he discovered that he and his son were not as dissimilar as they appeared, despite their greatly different outward temperaments; and though he would not have characterized his notions toward Selas as such previously, he learned never to underestimate his youngest son's capabilities ever again as well.

With time, patience, and attention, T'Alora regained most of her lost weight and all of her previous composure. Her parents kept continuous watch over her for several months before both were satisfied that she no longer suffered from an eating disorder; it wasn't long after this that both conceded their daughter was not a child but a magnanimous young woman.

Unnerved by her encounter in the Transporter Room with Ensign Brock on the night of the mutiny she avoided him like the plague for the duration of their mission.

It was five months before Uhura felt ready to be assigned to any away missions again. Her first time out she was accompanied by her husband, her captain, and several other members of the Command and Security teams, and although she put on a brave face she was quaking inside. The children spent the entire day tense and anxious, continually feeding the bonds they shared with their parents to ensure their safety, almost to the point of distraction. It would take some fourteen months before any of them were completely at ease with her being off-ship.

Those that had been duped by Se'tak—or 'the captives', as they came to call themselves whenever the stories were re-told in the rec rooms—were quick to forgive…all except Doctor McCoy. He never let his guard down around another Vulcan ever again, and if he hadn't been ridiculed so mercilessly he would've taken to wearing an old fashioned neck brace just for safe-keeping.

He still has a tendency to rub the side of his neck whenever he's in S'chn T'gai company.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back on Unohdettu…<strong>They stood mid-way up the ramp arguing long after the star people left. "There were too many! We could not have kept fighting!"

"But we lost her, Pizlin, we lost the Gaita! How long have our people waited for this sign and we just let her slip through our grasp…"

"It couldn't be helped, Horash! They carried weapons with power like the War Fires, we couldn't risk them following us back to Yultique; our people barely survived the last disaster!"

"How many more do you think they'd have sent…?" Artas started to ask.

"Brothers." Genz, the lead priest, stepped forward quietly asserting his authority. "What you have not considered is that perhaps we were never meant to possess the Gaita; perhaps it is enough that we have seen her and can report her presence back to the others."

"But Mighty All-Father," Horash argued, "The prophecy proclaimed that the Gaita was to be lavished and praised…"

"Besides," Pizlin interjected, "We are the only eyewitnesses. We have no proof that she was ever really here."

Artas noticed something in the dirt and shuffled off. "Lift up your heads," Genz commanded. "Breathe deep. That is not our air. No, the Gaita has opened up the passageway in readiness of our return. We will be above-dwellers once more." Artas bent over and picked up the small object, holding it between two fingers and examining it closely while drawing the attention of the others. "Brother, what have you found?"

He turned and gave Genz a smile; in his hand he held out the oval pin with the arrowhead and shooting star symbol. "I have found another gift from the Gaita. I have found proof."

Awed, all four turned their heads up the ramp, eyes glistening as they dreamed of the promised land—a gift from the Gaita.


End file.
